


Let Sleeping Tigers Lie

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/F, Girl Penis, Lingerie, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome, blowjob, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: One by one, Team RWBY infiltrates the bedroom of a sleeping Sienna, looking for... Well, it doesn't matter what they're looking for. Because what they end up getting is Sienna's shaft.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby’s normal outfit was _like_ a ninja’s already. Red and black were what people wanting to be stealthy wore, right? And since she was already supremely comfortable in her normal dark outfit, there was no need to do things like wear a mask or gloves. All she had to do was get up to the upper floors of this apartment building, and look for information on the White Fang. And really, how hard could infiltrating a guerilla organization be?  
  
And so, half an hour later, a supremely confident Ruby Rose was creeping around the top floor of the apartment. And she was _impressed_. Not because she had found any wall-wide maps with a helpful red X marking the next attack, or anything, but because of how _nice_ it was. If it wasn’t in shades of red and brown, Ruby thought it would be the kind of place Weiss would live in.  
  
The only place left to check was the bedroom. Sneaking around in her big combat boots, Ruby opened the door and slipped in, quietly shutting it behind her. The quiet breathing she could hear told her that she shouldn’t turn the lights on. But maybe the criminal slash terrorist mastermind in here kept a detailed journal full of details about her plots and plans.  
  
Careful groping around the room didn’t reveal anything beyond that whoever was in the room had ( _had_ being the operative word) a vase of flowers. Kicking the broken glass and water off of her boots, Ruby realized she would have to search the bed, looking for any drawers underneath the mattress. She quietly shuffled over to it, keenly listening to the even breathing of the sleeping person.  
  
Ruby misjudged how close she was to the bed. Her legs hit the side of it, and, with a muffled squawk, she fell forward. The good news, was that she didn’t wake up the woman (and it was obviously a woman underneath her) in the bed. The bad news, or at least the embarrassing news, was that whoever it was got hot at night. Ruby had a handful of naked boob, and could feel a nipple pressing against her palm.  
  
Gingerly, Ruby tried to withdraw. But she found that while she had been groping the woman, the woman had been groping her. There were two strong, firm arms behind, tugging her back down. Ruby was pulled on top of the woman, a stray hand confirming that even panties were too uncomfortable for the woman to sleep in.  
  
Or possibly even wear. The rod Ruby had accidently wrapped her hand around was soft, but it was still pretty big. It would be quite the feat to fit this thing inside panties if it was what Ruby thought it was.  
  
Well, it wasn’t her problem. All Ruby had to do was get out of this clingy woman’s embrace so she could continue her super-secret spying sortie. Although that was proving harder than anticipated.  
  
The woman wasn’t content with just pulling Ruby down on top of her. Even as Ruby squirmed, trying to get away, the woman kept on grabbing her. The evenness of her breathing told Ruby she was asleep, but the way her hands were clutching at Ruby made her wonder how this lady managed to spend the whole night in her bed and not on the floor.  
  
In fact, she was doing more than just grabbing at Ruby. As Ruby’s corset was unlaced, she realized she was actually getting undressed by someone who was sound asleep. Not that the realization made Ruby feel a whole lot better. Getting nekkid was getting nekkid, after all. And there didn’t seem to be much she could do to stop herself from getting undressed.  
  
The woman’s hands were all over, and Ruby couldn’t use too much force to bat them away. Not if she wanted to keep the lady sleeping, and not asking question like ‘Who are you?’ or ‘What are you dong in my room?’  
  
And there were only so many parts of the woman that Ruby felt she should be touching. While she got a guilty thrill out of the accidental brushes her hand and the woman’s rod had, Ruby was worried that touching that thing too much would not only make it grow faster than it already was, it could wake its owner up.  
  
And as Ruby’s eyes adjusted to the dark, barely lit confines of the room, she could see more and more of the woman. The first thing she noticed was the lady’s unusual skin. It was like she had tiger stripes, lines of darker skin going between her still rather dark regular skin. It was a very striking appearance and Ruby wondered if it was a tattoo or her natural Faunus trait.  
  
While the woman’s skin color was the most interesting thing about her, it wasn’t the most pressing. That honor belonged to the shaft that was rising up through Ruby’s legs, making her skirt poke up. For a few minutes, at least, before the sleeping woman’s hands unbuttoned it, leaving Ruby in nothing but her underwear and leggings.  
  
With most of her body bare, Ruby was becoming of how warm the lady was. No wonder she slept naked, if she was this hot just sleeping. But as nice as the soft, warm skin felt (and of how _extra_ soft her breasts were), Ruby still had places to be, and things to do. And getting stripped by someone who didn’t even know she was doing so wasn’t on the list.  
  
Ruby once again tried to hop off the bed, and once again was pulled back. This time, though, she ended up with the woman’s cock pressed right between the inverted triangle of her thighs and her crotch. Ruby made a soft noise as the hot, hard length brushed her. Oh, this wasn’t good. Ruby’s inner thighs were very sensitive, and contact against them could get her going in a hurry.  
  
Ruby’s arousal wasn’t helped by the fact that it _was_ hot to get stripped by firm yet gentle hands. Especially because those hands didn’t hesitate to grope her, to get a handful of Ruby’s breasts through the material of her bra or to slide along her black panties. Ruby wasn’t getting horny as quickly as the woman obviously was, but there was already some roiling lust inside her belly.  
  
Ruby kept on squirming around, though she was having trouble telling if she was trying to escape or to get even more sensation. And it really didn’t matter, since the woman holding her was obviously only going to let her go in her own time, when _she_ was done with Ruby. And not a minute before.  
  
Which was why Ruby wasn’t all that surprised when she ended up flat on her back with the woman on top of her. She wasn’t happy about it (or, at least, she was telling herself she wasn’t happy about it), but she wasn’t surprised either. What Ruby _was_ surprised about was how honkin’ big the woman’s penis was. Ruby thought her fingertips would barely meet if she tried to wrap her hand around it. She stopped herself from checking only when her hand was halfway there.  
  
What Ruby couldn’t stop was herself from getting stripped the rest of the way. And, to be fair, it was a fairly considerate stripping. There wasn’t a single tear of cloth or anything, which was rather better than Ruby had managed a couple of times. But she still ended up naked, pinned underneath a woman with a rather large cock.  
  
Ruby was happy and optimistic, but she wasn’t an idiot. She knew what was about to happen, and that the only way to stop it would be to make enough of a racket to wake up this White Fang muckity-muck, letting her find a naked intruder in her bed. So Ruby decided to go with the flow, in as much as she could do anything at all.  
  
She could moan, as she discovered as the woman sleepthrust her hips forward, running her cock along Ruby’s lower stomach and inner thighs. It felt good, having that hot, hard rod run against her. Certainly better than Ruby would have liked to admit to.  
  
But the woman’s body obviously wanted to do more than just rub her cock along Ruby’s skin. Ruby might even have helped her, if her wrists weren’t pinned to the bed by the woman’s hands. But they were, so all Ruby could do was squirm around, trying to anticipate where the woman was going to thrust next.  
  
It wasn’t a game Ruby was very good at, and it took a while before the woman (Ruby wondered what her name was) finally managed to sink into her vagina. And when that moment happened, it was a piece of blessed relief for Ruby. The lust inside her had been building and building, without a single way out. Now she was finally getting the chance to scratch that itch, even if it was with a complete stranger who didn’t even know that she and Ruby were fucking.  
  
And the woman knew how to fuck pretty well. Ruby couldn’t begin to imagine what it must be like to have sex with this lady when she was awake, if her skill and energy when she was fast asleep was this impressive. As soon as her dick had actually sunk into Ruby, the woman had started thrusting like a demon. Ruby was forced to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from making too much noise.  
  
Of course, there were some noises she couldn’t hope to muffle. The squelches and squishes from her wet pussy getting spread by a thick dick wasn’t something she could stop by keeping her mouth closed. And there were a lot of sounds from her pussy. The woman was fucking her at a pretty rapid pace, even fast asleep. Her brown hips were slamming against Ruby, driving her cock deep into the little reaper. And Ruby was loving it.  
  
Ruby would have felt even better if her breasts were getting played with, but with her hands pinned down, they couldn’t do anything more than jiggle, her stiff nipples bouncing back and forth on top of her mounds. And the woman’s breasts were doing a whole lot more jiggling. Not only was she moving more, she had a lot bigger boobs. They were really shaking back and forth, dark nipples swaying in a way that made Ruby want to lean up and take one in her mouth.  
  
Ruby swallowed the drool that had accumulated, trying to focus on how good she felt. If she was stuck here for the duration, she might as well enjoy it as much as she could. And it wasn’t very hard to enjoy it.  
  
Ruby’s wet pussy was clinging to the dick that was going in and out of her. She wasn’t even consciously trying that hard to squeeze down around it. It was just happening. And then something more happened.  
  
Ruby didn’t realize what the pulse of the rod inside her meant. Her first clue that the woman fucking her was a quickshot was when she started cumming inside Ruby. And there was a lot of cum. Ruby squealed around closed lips as she felt jet after jet of cum get pumped into her. Ruby had thought that her pussy had already been stuffed with the lady’s cock, but the cum pushed her to even new heights of fullness. Ruby twitched around underneath the woman, unable to tell if she was trying to get away from the swelling feeling inside her or just wiggling around in pleasure.  
  
Ruby hadn’t gotten enough stimulation to cum yet, but it still felt really good to get her insides flooded like this. And she would take a bit of pleasure over an orgasm, especially since it meant Ruby could slip away now that the woman was worn out. Hopefully she could find her clothes without too much cum dripping out of her stuffed slit.  
  
And then Ruby started to get an inkling of just what she was in for tonight. The woman’s cock didn’t deflate. It got a bit soft, but not very much. And, most importantly, it stayed hard inside Ruby, and the lady’s hands kept pinning Ruby down.  
  
Ruby started wiggling, trying to slip off of the lady. One orgasm was more than enough for anyone, she thought, no matter what Yang said to the dates she brought home (and said it all night long, ensuring nobody else on Team RWBY got any kind of sleep). So now it was time to leave, before Ruby’s suspicions about what the rapidly hardening dick inside meant were realized.  
  
Ruby’s suspicions were quite accurate, of course. And her attempt to get away were futile. She was kept down, her back pressed against the soft mattress, her body sinking into it as the lady kept on looming above her. And hardening inside her. Which was the much more pressing concern. Heh, _pressing_. Ruby might have found some amusement in other circumstances.  
  
Right now, Ruby was mostly worried about how good she was going to feel when the woman started fucking her again. She had a hunch that she would be feeling _really_ good, which wasn’t all that good. After all, she had been stripped, fucked and cum in without some much as a question. Ruby knew she was supposed to be feeling upset over all of that. Instead, she mostly felt curious and hopeful that the next round would make her cum.  
  
Even as the cat-eared woman started slowly fucking Ruby again, Ruby ran over her options. She wasn’t getting out of here until… well, she wasn’t sure how or when she’d be leaving this bed. But since she was stuck here, Ruby might as well enjoy it, right? No sense complaining about the big cock of a stranger getting stuck in her if there was nothing she could about it, right?  
  
Mentally shrugging her shoulders, Ruby did her best to enjoy the fucking she was getting. Letting her body relax and sink into the bed, she closed her eyes to better focus on what was happening inside her pussy. Ruby had never been fucked right after she’d gotten creampied. It was a new experience for her, so she better pay attention.  
  
Ruby found it to be quite the interesting experience. The woman had cum enough that her semen had filled Ruby’s pussy, meaning the little reaper couldn’t feel every detail of the invading rod as clearly as she had the first time around. But there was something so deliciously naughty about getting fucked when her pussy was already full of cum, a sensation that sent a shiver through Ruby.  
  
Ruby opened her eyes when she felt a soft, warm body pressing against her. She saw the woman’s face an inch away from her own, with the rest of her body far more firmly pressed against Ruby’s. Ruby felt utterly dominated and enveloped by the close contact, realizing that to an imaginary viewer above the two of them, she would barely be visible. Only her legs would be sticking out, the rest of her hidden underneath the woman’s broad back.  
  
And the woman was using the closer position to really fuck Ruby hard. The young Huntress could barely keep her moans muffled as the brown-skinned lady entered Ruby time and time again, spreading her wet walls out around the large shaft entering her. It was feeling _really_ good, and Ruby wasn’t sure how long she could keep herself from cumming. Then she realized there was no reason to deny herself the pleasure.  
  
Ruby couldn’t stop herself from moaning as she came, a low, sultry sound. Her walls tightened down around the rod inside her, squeezing it from top to bottom. She felt her entire body shiver and quake as her orgasm rolled through her. When it was finally over, Ruby was left limply lying on the bed, firmly pinned underneath the woman.  
  
Ruby wasn’t at all surprised when the woman kept on fucking Ruby through her orgasm. She kept on using the same long, slow strokes that seemed to fill Ruby up to bursting every time. Ruby squirmed around underneath her, wondering how long it would be before the woman came again. And how many times she could cum before Ruby would have a chance to escape. And how many times Ruby would cum between now and then.  
  
Ruby could feel some cum sliding out of her, trickling in between the seal of her drenched lower lips and the woman’s rod. It felt kind of funny as the semen ran down her skin to puddle underneath her. Ruby was glad it wasn’t _her_ bed they were doing this in. Laundry was bad enough without having to explain any white puddles in it.  
  
It felt nice to have the woman’s breasts pressed against her own. Looking down, Ruby could see their weight forming a pillowing effect, something a lot more pronounced with the woman’s chest than with her own. But Ruby could still feel stiff nipples pressing against her sensitive skin. And Ruby was willing to take any bit of stimulation she could get. Maybe if Ruby leaned into the thrusts, that would get her boobs to move a bit, giving her even more pleasure. It was something to think about.  
  
When the woman came again, Ruby groaned even louder than she had when _she_ had cum. Her pussy was feeling stuffed, with a big cock and now two orgasms worth of cum inside it. And it felt good. It was like every bit of Ruby’s insides were getting stimulated, rubbed with the thick, hot cum.  
  
Ruby twitched around underneath the lady, feeling her pleasure rise as the lady pumped more and more cum into her. Although it, once again, wasn’t enough to carry her over the edge into orgasm, Ruby didn’t mind that much. She was sure the woman wouldn’t be getting any softer or any less interested in Ruby’s body anytime soon. All she had to do was wait, and the heights of pleasure would be hers soon enough.  
*******  
Ruby wouldn’t have believed her body could hold this much cum. And it was all in one spot, not across her entire body. The woman had cum plenty of times, and, every time, it was always pumped straight into Ruby’s pussy. Every. Single. Time. Ruby wasn’t on the pill, because of how it made her skin feel all itchy. She was really hoping, against all logic, that she wasn’t pregnant.  
  
Well, part of Ruby was thinking that. The small corner of her brain that hadn’t melted into a pink puddle from getting fucked again and again by this sleeping stranger. The rest of her brain, and all of her body, was loving what had happened to her, and had long since stopped doing anything but letting the stranger have her way with Ruby again and again.  
  
But it seemed like all good things had to end. On top of her, the woman was stirring, her face twitching. Ruby could hear soft sounds, even over the squelch of her pussy getting filled with more cum. The woman was about to wake up, though she may not believe she had when she saw what had happened.  
  
Sure enough, when the woman opened her amber eyes and looked down at the panting, cum-filled mess underneath her, she didn’t seem at all surprised. Instead, she softly grinned and ran a hand down Ruby’s flushed cheek. And her cock inside Ruby stayed just as hard as ever.  
  
“What a lovely treat,” she said in a soft, warm whisper as Ruby pressed her head against the palm. “Every night should be like this.”  
  
Ruby whimpered as she pulled out of the little reaper. She was still up for more, even with all the orgasms she had gotten tonight. Ruby could also feel a river of cum come gushing out of her as the lady removed her cock. Lifting her head, Ruby joined the woman in watching, seeing just how far the puddle of cum spread.  
  
It ended up being quite a large puddle. Ruby couldn’t believe all that semen had been inside her unprotected pussy, no matter how much her stomach had bulged. It didn’t seem possible that she could have taken that much and not burst.  
  
The woman found the sight more erotic than awesome. The thick shaft between her legs stirred to life once again, slowly becoming hard. She reached down to stroke it as she looked both at the cum puddle and the girl it had come out of.  
  
Ruby flushed under the lady’s gaze. She knew what she must look like. Pale skin, modest breasts with stiff nipples capping them, a flushed face staring upwards, she looked exactly like a girl who hadn’t been expecting the most fun-filled night of her life.  
  
“What a good little pet you are,” the lady murmured underneath her breath.  
  
She had started to crawl around on the bed, thick shaft swinging underneath her. Ruby watched silently, and a bit nervously, as the woman repositioned herself. Even after all the orgasms she had gotten, Ruby knew this could still turn out badly.  
  
“And does my little pet want to help me out some more?”  
  
Ruby barely heard the question. Instead, her attention was consumed by the thick, semi-soft dick that had just been put on her face. It was still smeared with Ruby’s arousal and the cum that had been pumped into her time and time again. She could feel their mixed juices running down her cheek as the thick, heavy shaft pressed against her skin. From this position, Ruby could smell, well, a lot. It wasn’t that pleasant of a smell, but it did run down Ruby’s spine to press a button marked LUST. Ruby squirmed underneath the woman, feeling herself getting wet again.  
  
Feeling a cock pressed against her face slowly growing hard was a unique experience for Ruby. And while it wouldn’t rank as one of the most interesting things to ever happen to her, there was a certain appeal in slowly feeling the rod covering half of her face getting harder and harder and bigger and bigger.  
  
The one eye that wasn’t covered with a dick was staring up at the lady. And the lady was staring down at her, a lusty, satisfied smile on her face. Ruby kept on glancing from the face to the lady’s breasts. She wasn’t much of a boob girl, but she had to admit, now that the woman had woken up and there wouldn’t be any chance of disturbing her slumber, if Ruby could get her hands (or lips) on those wonderfully brown mounds.  
  
Although Ruby had to admit it was much more likely that she would keep on being a playtoy for this woman, to use how and when she wanted. And Ruby wasn’t naïve enough to not be able to tell what was likely to happen soon, what with the huge dick stretching from her forehead to her lips. But there was no harm in asking.  
  
“Misskkth-?”  
  
That had been what the lady had been waiting for. As soon as Ruby opened her mouth to speak, the woman had thrust forward, her cock sliding into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby’s eyes went wide, feeling the thick, hot shaft once again entering her body.  
  
Ruby had sucked cock a few times before, and tried her skills out on toys before that. She knew a thing or two about giving head. But she had never tried to handle a cock so big before. Or one that was used in such a gentle but certain manner. The lady kept on pushing her hips forward, her cock slowly going deeper and deeper inside Ruby. First filling up her mouth, then against the back of her throat, and finally _down_ it.  
  
Ruby was deepthroating a cock. And her pace was entirely set by the woman. The woman with her hands on the sides of Ruby’s head, slowly pulling her up and down, making her bob along the cock. The woman with a confident smile on her face as she looked down at Ruby. The woman who was making Ruby get wet again.  
  
“Come on, take all of it,” the lady whispered. “Take every inch of me. I want to see your entire neck bulging thanks to my dick.”  
  
Ruby couldn’t nod, but she did her best to obey. She felt the woman’s cock sliding deeper and deeper into her, until her throat _was_ bulging. It was a really strange feeling, being this stuffed. Ruby could barely breathe, only the barest wisps of air sneaking past the bulge and into her lungs. It was making Ruby feel lightheaded, in a strangely good way.  
  
When the woman started to draw herself back out, Ruby was shocked at how empty she was left feeling. Somehow, it felt _right_ to have the cock that had been so deep inside her pussy to be so deep inside her throat. And what about her ass- nope, nope, nope! Ruby wasn’t even going _there_!  
  
Indeed, her deepthroating was taking up all of Ruby’s attention. The cat-eared woman was slow, and gentle, but absolutely firm. There was no way Ruby _wasn’t_ going to swallow that dick until her nose was pressed against the woman’s smooth-shaven, brown skin.  
  
Back and forth, back and forth it went. Ruby found there was something strangely easy about being made to suck a cock like this. She didn’t have to do anything at all, just let the hands on her head guide her back and forth. She could just keep pressing her tongue against the rod in her mouth, and enjoy the light-headed feeling of having her air supply reduced, though never to dangerous levels. Ruby’s eyes fluttered half-closed as she limply lay underneath the woman, her untended pussy drooling arousal to mix with the cum.  
  
When the woman came, it was even more unusual than anything that had happened before. She didn’t pull out, either into Ruby’s mouth or out of her entirely. Instead, she kept her cock buried down Ruby’s throat, slowly pumping cum directly into her stomach. Ruby twitched a bit, feeling the liquid warmth appear in her belly. It seemed to fill her up, joining with the lust in her crotch.  
  
Ruby softly moaned around the still-hard dick in her mouth as her belly was filled. Ruby couldn’t tell how many jets of cum had been pumped into her, but she felt stuffed. As the woman slowly drew herself back, her cock slipping out of Ruby’s mouth, the little reaper looked up at her with dazed eyes.  
  
“Oh, little pet,” the lady said, “we’re going to have so much fun tonight.”  
  
From the way her cock was already hardening again, Ruby was forced to agree. She just wished she knew the name of the woman fucking her.

* * *

  



	2. Let Sleeping Siberian Tigers Le

  
Weiss had suspicions. Suspicions about her partner Ruby, and her recent late-night super-secret sneaking mission as Ruby had insisted on calling it.  
  
Weiss’s suspicions revolved around the fact that even though Ruby had come back without a single shred of anything useful, she had such a big smile on her face she had literally strained her facial muscles. That was _very_ suspicious, to Weiss’s mind. But it wasn’t as if she could just ask Ruby, and get anything useful. Weiss had tried that, and gotten nothing more than some blushing and muttering.  
  
That was why Weiss had been forced to take some additional steps. And it wasn’t as if looking at the unlocked scroll Ruby had left lying around was a very big invasion of privacy. And if it was, it was justified. So Weiss was completely in the clear.  
  
And that was why Weiss was in the building Ruby had marked with a smiley face. It had been easy enough to get her teammates to believe something about SDC business needed her attention for the night, so Weiss had no reason to worry about anyone interrupting her investigations. Her covert investigations, which had required her to leave Myrtenaster in her room, as a full-fledged sword was difficult to explain away.  
  
Nothing could have separated Weiss from her white outfit, of course. That stayed on, even as she sneaked unseen (she hoped) up to the penthouse. She didn’t have the slightest idea of what she would find there, but she hoped it would be worth staying up past her bedtime.  
  
It was easy enough to get into the apartment, though Weiss’s usual tactic of flashing money to make problems go away suffered somewhat with the lock on the door. She still managed it without embarrassing herself too much. And once she was inside, Weiss didn’t expect anything to hinder her. Not with the shower running so loudly.  
  
No sooner had Weiss thought that, then the shower turned off. Flinching, Weiss looked around for a hiding space. Underneath the bed would have to do.  
  
Diving underneath it, Weiss made it just in time. Eyes wide, she turned around to look. All she could see was a pair of brown-skinned legs walking into the room, with only the barest hint of a towel at the top of Weiss’s field of vision. Weiss didn’t recognize whoever it was from the little she saw, although she was sure that if she had ever heard of someone important with those dark markings, almost like tiger stripes. And then even that sight was removed as the person climbed into the bed. At least there was a feminine sounding grunt to let Weiss know at least the gender of whoever was now on top of her.  
  
It was a tense half hour for Weiss as she waited for the woman on top of her to fall asleep, and then another hour for Weiss to be sure she was sleeping soundly enough for her to leave. Weiss slowly crawled out from underneath the bed, her stiff, aching limbs screaming at every movement. Weiss kept her ears peeled for any sign that the woman above her was waking up, but none came.  
  
Weiss slowly stood up, wincing at the pins and needles in her arms and legs. Hobbling around, she looked down at the woman who had forced her into this. Weiss’s immaculately plucked eyebrows rose as she looked down at the woman.  
  
Weiss didn’t know of anyone who slept naked. Well, she supposed she did now, even if she didn’t know anything about this woman’s name. Other things she could tell was that the woman was quite the mature beauty, with wonderfully full breasts and a beautiful face. And then the woman shifted and revealed some more or herself.  
  
Weiss flushed, looking at the thick, semi-soft dick that was revealed. Was this what had made-? No, no, Weiss couldn’t think something so insulting about Ruby. It was thick, so very thick, that Weiss couldn’t believe it. She leaned in for a closer look, her jaw hanging open.  
  
And then the woman struck. Still sound asleep, the woman reached up and wrapped her hands around Weiss’s back. Caught by surprise, Weiss couldn’t react in time as she was dragged down onto the woman’s bed along with her.  
  
Weiss’s shriek of outrage and surprise was quickly muffled as she slapped her hands over her mouth. If the woman hadn’t woken up yet, then she wasn’t going to wake her up _now_. Not with Weiss’s body already pressed against the woman.  
  
At first, Weiss hoped that the woman thought Weiss was just some oversized teddy bear, and would be fine with keeping her close for a bit. But her hopes were quickly dashed. Weiss didn’t understand what was happening at first, as the woman’s hands slid underneath her clothing. She thought that the older woman was just adjusting her grip. Weiss didn’t realize that her clothes were getting stripped off of her until her bolero was off, leaving her in only her dress and underwear.  
  
Weiss really started struggling then, to absolutely no avail. She wasn’t able to do a thing as she was slowly stripped naked, beyond wincing at the sound of seams tearing in her extremely expensive clothes. Weiss also winced as she noticed the woman’s penis getting harder and harder as Weiss got more and more naked. She was worried about the connection between the two.  
  
Weiss was also worried about the warm, tingly feeling inside her lower belly. It grew every time she looked down at the woman’s naked body, or felt her hands on Weiss’s own frame. Weiss wasn’t nearly so innocent as to not know what arousal was, but she couldn’t believe that it was happening to her, in this time and in this place.  
  
Weiss squirmed around, trying to avoid getting moved into position above the Faunus’s crotch. Especially not above the woman’s huge, hard penis. But there was nothing she could do. Hell, she couldn’t even control her own body enough to stop her from getting more and more turned on from getting stripped like this.  
  
She certainly couldn’t keep herself from getting lowered into the still sleeping woman’s rod. Weiss clapped her hands over her mouth to try and keep herself quiet. She barely muffled her moan, and could do nothing at all about the wet squish from her crotch.  
  
Weiss couldn’t believe the woman underneath her was still asleep. If someone had started fucking _Weiss_ , she would have woken up, no matter how soundly she was sleeping. But the woman was obviously still fast asleep, her face slowly moving from vague expression to vague expression, even as her hands moved Weiss up and down her rod again and again.  
  
Weiss was ashamed at how turned on she was. Her inner walls were getting wetter and wetter, and there was a dull heat in her lower belly that was growing as well. Weiss really, _really_ hoped this was somehow because of pheromones that the Faunus was releasing. The alternative, well, Weiss wasn’t that kind of girl. The kind of girl who got turned on from getting stripped and molested and fucked by a complete stranger, a stranger who didn’t even know what she was doing.  
  
That kind of girl couldn’t possibly be the heiress to the SDC. And since Weiss _was_ the heiress, that meant she wasn’t getting turned on. Her wet pussy and stiff nipples and rasping breath were all just… just… Well, Weiss was sure there was an explanation for those things that she could find in time. Just not right now. There were other things she had to take care of.  
  
Like trying to get off this huge, thick,  wonderful cock. But try as Weiss might, it just didn’t seem to be happening. All her struggling did was make her bounce up and down the woman’s shaft without the older, dark-skinned woman’s intervention.  
  
A moan slipped through Weiss’s closed lips as the sensations inside her welled up. This was feeling far too good. Dangerously good, even. If the woman woke up right now, Weiss wasn’t sure what she would do. If she would try and run away, or just keep bouncing up and down on her shaft.  
  
As it turned out, that was the least of what Weiss should be concerned about. She only got her first hint about where her concerns should lie when she felt the rod buried deep inside her twitch. Weiss’s eyes widened. She had read enough, ahem, detailed stories for curious young ladies to realize what that meant. She tried to pull herself off of the woman one final time, and once, again got nothing for her efforts.  
  
Nothing beyond a thick load of hot, sticky cum, pumped deep inside Weiss’s pussy. Weiss groaned, her eyes rolling up in her head as she felt her inner walls get coated with cum. It wasn’t an experience Weiss had ever felt before, and it felt _amazing_. Weiss shivered and shook atop the woman, lost in the extreme pleasure suddenly rushing through her.  
  
Weiss was so caught up in her orgasm that she didn’t notice the eyes of the woman opening. She only realized the brown-skinned Faunus was awake when she heard a low chuckle. And even then, Weiss couldn’t get herself together enough to actually look down.  
  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” The woman’s voice was low and smoky, amusement hiding behind every word. “Did my little pet tell one of her friends about me? Naughty, naughty,” the woman tsk’ed.  
  
Weiss was only half listening to what was being said. Most of her attention was still focused on the warm, gooey feeling inside of her. She had even reached down to press her palm over her lower belly, as if she could feel the heat radiating out of her.  
  
“Hmm,” the woman hummed to herself. “You certainly have a more exotic look than little red did. In fact…” the woman’s yellow eyes narrowed. “Your Weiss Schnee, aren’t you?” The woman threw her head back and laughed, long enough for Weiss to get her head out of the clouds and look up.  
  
“Wha… what’s so funny?” Weiss murmured.  
  
“Oh, nothing,” the woman responded. “I suppose I was just thinking of all the fun the two of us are going to be having tonight. And you want some more fun, don’t you?”  
  
Weiss was aware of how her hips were shifting back and forth, even without her telling them to do so. In fact, they kept on doing that even when she told them _not_ to. And her own shameful eagerness was matched by the woman, if the still rock-hard shaft inside Weiss’s pussy was any indication.  
  
Weiss looked the woman, whoever she was, in the eyes. She tried to say- not even Weiss could have said what words were forming on her lips. In any case, they died unspoken as the woman shifted around inside Weiss. The cry Weiss gave was nothing more than pure need given vocal form.  
  
“Yes, that’s what I thought,” the woman chuckled, reaching up to grab Weiss. “I think we’ll start be seeing just how much you squeal with my dick up your ass.”  
  
Weiss didn’t have anything to say to that. Nothing beyond a shiver as the woman picked her up. Weiss was scooped up like a baby, her slender body pressed tightly against the woman as she strode over to one of the dressers along the side of the room.  
  
Rummaging through them, the woman supported Weiss with her forearm as she looked for whatever it was. Weiss was too exhausted from her orgasm to want to crane her head to look down at whatever it was that was being searched for. Just staying here right now seemed by far the better choice.  
  
Especially since, if Weiss lowered her head a bit she could press her face between the woman’s cleavage. Weiss did so, and discovered that the woman apparently put on a cinnamon perfume before going to bed. It smelled nice, and Weiss breathed in deeply. The chuckle of the woman brought her back to reality.  
  
“Like that, do you? I suppose everyone wants what they don’t have.” Weiss bristled at that. “Don’t worry, I suppose I can give you a time or two to play with my breasts. Later, though,” she concluded, grabbing Weiss’s rear.  
  
Weiss was dumped onto the bed. She squeaked as she bounced on the deep, well-cushioned mattress. Then a pair of strong, confident hands were on her, first hauling her upright and then pushing her forward. Weiss ended up on all fours, with her rear pointing towards the woman. Weiss blushed, realizing that the woman was getting a very lewd view of her, complete with cum trickling out of her folds.  
  
Weiss tried to pull away, to try and preserve what was left of her modesty. But the woman still had one hand on her hip. And then her other hand made an appearance.  
  
Weiss squealed as she felt a cool, slippery finger probing at her rear. She looked back behind to the woman’s amused smile. Then Weiss looked down at the woman’s dick. It was fully erect, and was shining in the low light of the room. Weiss gulped, realizing what that meant.  
  
“What’s the matter?” the woman asked, somehow sounding sincerely concerned. “Surely a Schnee has a lot of experience with sticks up their asses. This,” she wiggled her hips, making her cock wave from side to side, “is just a little bit bigger.”  
  
The closest Weiss had ever gotten to anal play was the one time she had stumbled across Yang’s collection of anal plugs. Her face had been just as red that time as it was now. Weiss tried to pull away, but the woman still had much too firm a grip on her. That, and the thumb she ran along Weiss’s wet folds made Weiss’s knees go weak enough to put an end to any attempt to pull away.  
  
The woman scooted closer as she finished lubing Weiss up. Weiss shivered as she felt her hot, hard rod land in between her lower cheeks. Instead of the instant penetration she was expecting, instead Weiss found her rear getting caressed, two hands wandering over what rear she had.  
  
“You know, you really do have a nice ass,” the woman said in a musing tone of voice. “It’s not nearly as big as some of the ones I’ve seen, but,” her hand pressed down into what curves Weiss had, “it suits you. Someone with your build shouldn’t have too big a rear anyways.”  
  
Weiss wasn’t sure how to take that. She had never been wild over having the smallest bust of any of the women in her life, and she knew her ass was the smallest of them all as well. Still, Weiss knew how to sniff out an insult disguised as a compliment, and this wasn’t one.  
  
“Yes, it all flows very nicely,” the woman continued half-talking to herself. “Going along like this and…” she trailed off for a few seconds. “Well, let’s see how good you look with my cock in your ass, shall we?”  
  
Weiss wasn’t feeling quite as happily nonchalant about that as the woman sounded. But by the time she tried to do anything about, she could already feel something much thicker than the woman’s finger pressing against the entrance to her tightest hole. Her eyes widened as the woman pushed against her.  
  
Weiss let out a loud keening sound as she was introduced to anal. She threw her head back, wide eyes staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t even that it hurt, so much as that it was _intense_. It was a fuller feeling than Weiss had ever felt before, in a hole she had never thought about having something like this happen.  
  
And there was _so much_ of it inside her already! Weiss squirmed, feeling like she was going to break apart from the rod getting shoved deeper and deeper inside. The woman’s hands were like iron bars, keeping Weiss firmly in place as she was filled more and more with her cock.  
  
“Good girl,” the woman murmured. “Got the first two inches in already. Just a bit more to go.”  
  
Two inches! It felt like there was already a yard inside Weiss’s bowels, filling her more than she had thought possible. And it wasn’t just the length that was the problem. There was the girth as well. There was a lot of Weiss getting stretched out very far.  
  
There was also a tingling sensation. It was hard for Weiss to exactly where it was, what with the wealth of other sensations rolling through her body. But it seemed to be coming from her lower belly, so something surely stirred up by the woman’s cock.  
  
Weiss reached underneath her to pat her stomach, and missed. Instead, her hand ended up on her crotch, the tips of her fingers brushing against her pussy. And then those fingertips came away wet.  
  
Weiss couldn’t believe it. She was turned on. She was getting aroused from having this huge, uncomfortably large dick shoved deep inside her tightest, most unused hole. It hardly seemed possible. But her fingers were still wet. And now that she knew what she was looking for, Weiss could identify the tingles in her lower belly as arousal.  
  
Cheeks burning, Weiss stared straight ahead and covertly tried to clean her fingers on the bed sheets. There was no reason for the woman to know how turned on Weiss was from getting fucked like this.  
  
Weiss had forgotten how well Faunus could see in the dark. Even as she stared at the dim headboard at the front of the bed, she heard the woman chuckle. A hand ran up Weiss’s back to pat her on the back of the head.  
  
“oh, is my dear little Schnee slut getting turned on by getting fucked in the ass? I’m not surprised. Everyone knows what rich people like to get up to.”  
  
Weiss frowned. She had only had a few sexual partners, nothing at all like what most of the old money in Atlas enjoyed. In fact, this Faunus was taking far more liberties than anyone Weiss had ever slept with before. Not that it would do much good to protest, Weiss was sure.  
  
The hand on her head returned to her hips, detouring to tun through Weiss’s long ponytail. Once the woman was firmly gripping Weiss’s hips again, she started to fuck Weiss’s ass once more, sliding in and in. Weiss squirmed and moaned, constantly hoping that this next thrust would be as far in as the woman could go, and constantly disappointed.  
  
After what felt like an hour, Weiss felt the woman’s hips pressed against her rear. She was finally, _finally_ in. Weiss had done it. She had taken every last inch of the woman’s cock.  
  
Weiss realized she was taking a strange form of pride in this, but couldn’t bring herself to care too much. She had done it one time, which would mean the next few times (and Weiss wasn’t kidding herself about this being an one-time deal) should be easier. Unless the woman picked up her pace.  
  
That thought made Weiss’s eyes widen and her ass tighten down around the intruder in her rear. Weiss was sure she would break in two if the woman fucked her ass at the speed Weiss had ridden her cock earlier. There was just no way Weiss could survive that.  
  
“Enjoying yourself, are we?” The woman chuckled, misinterpreting the signs of Weiss squeezing down around her. “Of course you’re a butt slut. Don’t worry, princess, I’ll give you a lot to feel happy over.”  
  
Weiss opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a moan. That was prompted by the woman pulling out of her, letting her walls collapse back in to the tightness they were supposed to have. Well, most of the tightness. Weiss didn’t have long to recover before the woman was pushing back inside, her cock once more forcing Weiss open.  
  
“Oh yes, that feels wonderful. Now let’s see how quickly I can go.”  
  
Weiss didn’t get a say in it. In fact, she barely got a thought in the matter. As the woman picked up her thrusting, it felt like Weiss was getting shaken apart as the woman slid in and out of her at an almost savage pace. Weiss moaned as the woman’s hips slammed into her again and again.  
  
Weiss could feel a burning in her gut as she was fucked in the ass. It was shameful to admit, but she thought she was going to cum from this. Her pussy was steadily dripping more and more and electric tingles were spreading through out her body. Weiss couldn’t believe she was going to cum from her very first experience with anal. But there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
It wasn’t even as if her orgasm was coming on very fast. But Weiss could feel it slowly growing with every thrust as she was filled up again and again with the woman’s steadily faster thrusts. It certainly seemed to be coming faster than the woman’s own orgasm did.  
  
The lust inside Weiss boiled more and more, until it finally tipped over. She shuddered underneath the woman’s hands, feeling herself squeeze down around nothing at all in her pussy. The sensations inside her were far too much for her to ride out. Weiss _had_ to give voice to them.  
  
“Gahh! Ah, ah, ah!”  
  
Weiss’s cries as she came were less the calm, cool, collected wording of the Schnee heiress, and more the moanings of a bitch in heat. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she came, her entire body shaking like a willow in the wind. Her orgasm was even more intense than her first one, and from such a much more shameful source.  
  
“Oh yes, oh baby, that did it!”  
  
Before Weiss had even had a chance to recover her bearings, the woman came. Weiss’s eyes widened as she felt the woman’s rod pulse inside her. And then jet after jet of cum was pumped out, landing deep inside Weiss’s bowels.  
  
Weiss moaned, a low, throaty sound as liquid heat blossomed inside her rear. It was reaching so far inside her, even farther than the woman’s dick had. Weiss swore she could taste it on her lips, the cum seemed to be traveling so far up her body. Weiss had thought that, after cumming, a second load shouldn’t be nearly as potent. But this seemed just as huge as the cum trickling out of her pussy.  
  
Weiss had thought she had been stuffed before. But that was nothing compared to how she felt now. The addition of the woman’s thick, sticky load in addition to her too-wide, too-long dick was actually making darkness creep in at the edge of Weiss’s vision. It was almost too much for her to handle.  
  
Weiss whined, showing none of the dignity she usually insisted on, as her body squirmed underneath the woman’s hands. Only when the woman withdrew, her cock finally popping out of Weiss’s rear, could Weiss recover a semblance of normality.  
  
A semblance that was badly undermined by the feeling of the cum flowing out of her ass. Weiss just couldn’t take it anymore. Her arms gave out and she fell face first onto the bed. Her shoulders shook as she felt the hot, sticky cum slowly working its way down her skin, to mingle with the arousal decorating her lower lips.  
  
“That was fun,” the woman said chipperly, not seeming to notice how exhausted Weiss was. “What shall we do next. Oh, I know.”  
  
Weis didn’t know. But she hazily decided she’d just have to wait and see what happened next, since there was no way she could get herself together enough to find out before it happened. For that matter, if it, whatever _it_ was, was subtle enough, Weiss might not know it was happening at all. She was still feeling kind of out of it, from all that cum that had been shoved inside her.  
  
Weiss let herself get readjusted, lying on her back with her head hanging off the edge of the bed. She stared up at the upside-down woman. She was standing in front of Weiss, a smirk on her rather beautiful features. One hand was on her hip, and the other was stroking her still-hard shaft.  
  
“You know, I received a report that you had gone all the way to Beacon to learn how to become a Huntress. Let’s see what other skills they taught you there. Like how to deepthroat.”  
By the time Weiss’s orgasm-muddled brain remembered what a deepthroat was, it was much too late for her to say no. In fact, she wasn’t saying much of anything as the woman’s brown cock slid past her lips and into her mouth. Just a half-strangled, half-muffled groan as her jaw was forced open.  
  
Unlike anal, Weiss did have some experience with giving blowjobs. Not from this position, admittedly, but she did know how to please a cock. Even if things had never gone as far as a deepthroat. Although she had to admit that this position was perfect for a deepthroat. The woman would just have to keep pushing her hips forward, burying more and more of her rod inside Weiss, since it was a straight shot from her lips down her throat.  
  
Weiss realized how lewd a thought that was. Par for the course, really. After all, she had already gotten fucked in her ass and her pussy already, so some lewdness was to be expected. But maybe she could be lewd on her own?  
  
Weiss slowly lifted her hand from the rumpled bedsheets. Letting it run over her thigh, she brought it up to her pussy. Her exploring fingers found that there was still a lot of cum left inside her pussy. And that her folds were still sensitive and feeling good.  
  
Weiss started masturbating as she gave a blowjob. The sight was enough to make the woman laugh as she steadily filled Weiss’s mouth. Reaching down, she patted one of Weiss’s bulging cheeks.  
  
“Oh my, you _are_ a little slut, aren’t you? No, don’t stop,” she said as Weiss yanked her hand away. “I want to see just how much Weiss Schnee loves sucking Faunus cock.”  
  
Cheeks red, Weiss returned her hand to her pussy. She closed her eyes as she started masturbating again. Her fingers slid into her slick pussy even as she felt the woman’s cock leave her mouth and enter her throat.  
  
“That’s right…” the woman said. “Just keep on taking my cock. Just a few more inches and you’ll have it all.”  
  
It was a truly bizarre sensation for Weiss to deepthroat someone’s dick. Her throat was getting stretched out like it never had been before. In fact, Weiss wanted to gag, but her reflex had been suppressed by the woman’s cock already in her throat. There was nothing she could do but take it, take every inch of it until the woman finally pressed her thighs against Weiss’s face.  
  
“Good job,” the woman murmured, patting Weiss’s face. “I knew a Schnee could take cock like a champ. Your family must be so proud.”  
  
Weiss barely heard her, most of her focus on trying to breathe around the thick shaft lodged in her throat. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself. Weiss hated to admit it, but the experience was kind of erotic. There were tingles throughout her body, especially in her crotch. Even though she was suffering from the lack of air, Weiss was still masturbating, pumping two fingers in and out of her stretched slit.  
  
Thankfully, the woman drew herself back, her cock exiting Weiss’s throat. It stayed in her mouth, but that was enough for Weiss to get the air she needed. She breathed in through her nose, opening her eyes to stare up at the woman.  
  
Such of her as Weiss could see at least. The woman was very close to Weiss’s face, and her breasts were large enough to hide her face from Weiss’s upside-down gaze. And then the woman started pressing her hips forward again, cutting even that part of her body off from Weiss’s view.  
  
The two of them fell into a rhythm, the woman filling Weiss’s throat up for several seconds before withdrawing. Weiss would do her best to breathe in that time, filling her lungs before her air supply was once again cut off. All the while, she would be masturbating, slender fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, making lewd sounds that were entirely drowned out by the sounds of Weiss getting throatfucked.  
  
It took even longer for the woman to cum a third time than it had the previous two. Weiss had only shuddered in one orgasm and was on her way to another by the time the dark-skinned woman came.  
  
Panting, the woman kept her rod buried in Weiss’s throat. Weiss’s eyes shot wide open as she felt it twitch inside her, before a sudden warmth appeared in her stomach. The woman was shooting cum straight down her neck and into her belly.  
  
“Mmgh, mfff!” Weiss said, her vision graying out as warmth settled in her stomach.  
  
“Hm? Oh, right, that whole air thing,” the woman said with a chuckle. Pulling out, she rested her cum-smeared cock on Weiss’s face. It was still rock hard.  
  
“Well, that was fun. But I’m not satisfied yet, and there’s still hours left before I have to go anywhere. So, what shall we do next?”  
***  
Weiss had no idea how much time had passed. She wasn’t even sure how many times she had cum, or the woman had cum inside of her. All Weiss was really sure about was that her mind had long since passed the point where it could be described as fogged with lust. By now, Weiss’s thoughts had completely unraveled, and she was nothing more than a willing receptacle for the woman’s lusts.  
  
And it felt so good. Weiss could feel the woman’s cum inside her, filling her up from all the times it had been pumped into her. And there was just as much cum on her body instead of in it.  
  
Weiss’s head lolled around as she stared at herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize herself. The cum-covered, red-cheeked, wild-eyed naked girl was a long, long way away from what Weiss thought she looked like. Her wandering gaze moved up from her body to look over her reflection’s shoulder. The woman was looking at the Weiss in the mirror, too, a smile on her reflected features.  
  
“Look at you,” the woman said, amusement underlying every word. “You’re a proper Schnee slut, aren’t you? Full of my cum, and wanting more.”  
  
Weiss couldn’t find anything in that she could disagree with. She _was_ full of the woman’s cum, and she _did_ want more. More hot, sticky, creamy cum from the huge shaft rubbing against her lower lips.  
  
Weiss’s gaze slid down her reflection, ending at her crotch. The woman’s large, brown dick was there, hiding Weiss’s pussy from her gaze. But if Weiss closed her eyes, she could feel the shaft rubbing against her outer folds, smearing the cum leaking from her pussy all over her skin.  
  
Not that there were many open spots for the woman’s dick to smear cum. Weiss had been used in more sexual positions than she had imagined were possible, and every one ended with a load of cum on or in her. Handjobs, blowjobs, anal, vaginal, Weiss had even given her a titjob, something Weiss had _never_ expected to do. Although, to be fair, the woman had seemed to get off more on looking at Weiss’s panting, cum-covered face than the stimulation her cleavage had provided.  
  
And then, a few seconds after giving Weiss a pearl necklace (far inferior to the other half dozen pearl necklaces Weiss owned), the woman had been hard again and ready to fuck her yet again. They had fucked against every surface in the room, from Weiss getting laid flat on her back and having her pussy stuffed, to bent over the dresser and trying not to scream as she came from getting ass-fucked. Weiss hadn’t even known an anal orgasm was something that could happen to women. But her body had been forced over the edge of pleasure again and again, in ways Weiss would never have expected.  
  
Of course, all that pleasure was taking its toll. That Weiss would sleep for a week once she had the chance was only the lesser manifestation. The larger concern Weiss had was that her brain felt like it had been removed and replaced with pink cotton. She barely felt able to think, or to do much beyond wait in anticipation for the woman’s cock to enter her once again.  
  
“You’re such a pretty looking pet, looking like this,” the woman whispered, her breath puffing against Weiss’s ear. “Don’t you want to sat here forever? Be my little pet, always ready and eager to take my cock all night long? Maybe I can even get your friend back here, so I can have two horny little pets, needy for my cock.” She had started punctuating her words with bites along Weiss’s skin, just hard enough for Weiss to feel the hardness of her teeth.  
  
“I think that would be the perfect way for a Schnee to end up. Don’t you?”  
  
Weiss weakly twitched and groaned. About all she understood was that the woman was saying hse was going to fuck Weiss more. And that sounded wonderful.  
  
Weiss weakly nodded, her head swaying from side to side. The thought of getting more cock and cum (even if Weiss currently was so full she felt like she was about to burst) sounded like a dream come true.  
  
“I am _so_ glad you agree,” the woman said, chuckling. “Shall we fit you for a collar tomorrow, or wait for your red and black friend to come back?”  
  
Weiss couldn’t focus on what the woman was saying. If she hadn’t already made the connection between ‘her friend’ and Ruby, she would have been totally at sea. As it was, the little she could understand was that the woman wanted to do something with her and Ruby. And that sounded fine. Ruby was cute.  
  
“Oh, you poor little slut,” the woman chuckled, ruffling Weiss’s hair in an unacceptably familiar manner. “It’s no fun teasing you if there’s not enough of you there to fight back.” Her thumbs ran in circles around Weiss’s hips, pressing down into the thin amount of skin and muscle over the bones. “Let’s try something else.”  
  
“Weiss?” This question got Weiss’s attention, since it was paired with a very light slap to Weiss’s cheek.  
  
Weiss looked at the reflection of the woman’s eyes. She could barely maintain eye contact, focused more on the feeling of the cum running out of her lower holes. And that, in her pussy, the cum was mixed with her arousal.  
  
“You can stop any time you want,” the woman said as she slowly lowered Weiss down. “Just say the word, and I’ll stop. I’ll even let you shower before you leave.” By now, her lower head was fully inside Weiss’s pussy. “Just say so.”  
  
The sound Weiss made was more like that of an animal in distress rather than the proper attitude of the Schnee Dust Corporation heiress. She bucked her hips, trying to get the cock inside her faster. Her gaze was intently focused on her reflection in the mirror, obviously loving the sight of the slut in it getting fucked.  
  
The long, loud laughter of the woman didn’t even register as she was once again filled with a thick, hot, hard cock.  


* * *

  
  
  



	3. Let Fiery Tigers Lie

  
“Ah! Yes! Ah! Yes! Ah! Yes”  
  
Ruby moaned as she rode Sienna’s shaft. She said _Yes_ on the way down, and squeaked on her way up. And all the time, her wet, tight walls held on tightly to Sienna’s large shaft. A large smile was forcing Ruby’s lips upward as she bounced on top of Sienna.  
  
“I’m so proud of you,” Sienna said, reaching up to pat Ruby’s flushed cheeks. “Who would have thought a tiny girl like you could take every inch of my cock?”  
  
Sienna smiled as Ruby moaned her thanks. She let her hand slide down Ruby’s body, stopping to play with her small breasts, before grabbing Ruby’s hip. She could feel the heat from the little reaper radiating outwards. And she could also feel the pulsing, twitching heat in her loins. She was getting close.  
  
“And your partner is even tinier and she can take it just as well. They sure train you girls right at Beacon.”  
  
“Th-thank you, Mistress Sienna,” Ruby moaned. “W-oh! Would you want the rest of my team? They’re, please, yes, they’re, I love them so much and they’d love you too!”  
  
The thought of at least two more pets sent a bolt of electricity down Sienna’s spine. An entire team of Huntresses, slavishly devoted to her cock? Oh, that was the nicest idea Sienna had gotten since she had exhausted her imagination on the Schnee girl.  
  
It was a nice enough thought to make Sienna cum. Her hips bucked up, burying her shaft as deep inside Ruby’s pussy as it was possible to go. Both of them cried out as they both came, Ruby’s inner walls getting covered with Sienna’s thick, hot cum. Ruby’s high-pitched cries mixed with Sienna’s more guttural calls as they both writhed in orgasm.  
  
Panting, Sienna guided a still-shaking Ruby downwards. She let the little reaper rest her head on Sienna’s breasts, her black hair tickling. Softly rubbing Ruby’s back, Sienna smiled down at her.  
  
“Now, tell me more about your team.”

  
*******

  
Yang was thinking it might be time for a Big Sister Intervention. Ruby had been acting weird, and lately Weiss had joined her in acting suspicious. It was less that Ruby was leaving Beacon to head into the city, and more that she never seemed to come back with any stories about the movie she had seen, or bags full of weapon parts and Dust.  
  
Sure, Ruby said she and Weiss were looking into the White Fang, but come on. Not only had they been ‘looking into it’ for weeks now, neither of them were the stealthy sort. If they had really been looking underneath rocks and poking people, they’d have come back smelling of smoke and Dust powder by now. Nope, Yang was sure there was something else going on, and she was going to find out what it was.  
  
Now, Yang wasn’t any sneakier than Ruby, but her sister hadn’t seemed to notice her following her. Even that time when Yang had been forced to get onto the bus right behind Ruby, her little sister hadn’t seen _anything_. So Yang had kept on following her into a block full of apartment buildings.  
  
Yang was wondering what Ruby was doing here, but told herself she’d find out soon enough. And it was easy enough to slide into the apartment lobby after Ruby, and see her sister step into an elevator that took her all the way to the top floor. Yang waited for an impatient five minutes, tapping her boot against the floor, before finally following Ruby up.  
  
There was only one apartment on the top floor, and the door was unlocked. Rolling her eyes at Ruby’s sloppiness, Yang stepped inside. She looked around. It was a damn big apartment, almost the size of the house back home on Patch. But no sign of Ruby. Shrugging, Yang stepped forward as quietly as she could and sneaked a peek through one likely door.  
  
Yang had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing in shock. There was some dark-skinned Faunus woman in there, wearing nothing but a towel. Or, at least, very obviously not wearing any panties. She was bent at the waist, facing away from Yang as she rifled through some drawers. Yang felt a faint stirring out arousal as she looked at the full ass on display. Damn, that would feel nice in her hands.  
  
But Yang wasn’t here to perv on utter strangers in their own homes. Stepping back, she looked for somewhere else to go. The sound of running water in a shower, and the footsteps coming from the door right in front of her, spurred Yang into action. She quickly took three long strides towards a narrow pair of closet doors. She quickly opened them, jumped inside, and closed them again, wincing at how much sound she was making.  
  
Yang pressed a hand against her chest and breathed a sigh of relief as the woman left her bedroom and went over to another door. Yang got a brief glimpse of steam as it opened and shut. Wait a minute. How had that shower started running? The Faunus woman was in her bedroom, so that would mean _someone else was already in the shower_.  
  
Face contorting and eyes turning red, Yang stomped across the living room to the bathroom. Throwing open the door so hard it bounced off the wall, she strode in, eyes flashing as she looked around.  
  
Yang should have been looking straight down. Her foot slid on a bath rug, and, as it went flying out of the bathroom, Yang went toppling forward. With a squeak she would forever deny making, Yang fell, cracking her chin on the tile floor of the bathroom.  
  
Yang did not land in a very dignified pose. The side of her face was pressed against the floor and her ass was up in the humid air. Blinking and rubbing her jaw, Yang looked up. And straight into the golden eyes of the Faunus woman.  
  
Now that she got a good look at her face, Yang recognized her as a very hot woman, with some interesting tiger-like stripes and a beautiful, imperious face. And she was completely naked and sitting in front of Yang. And her big dick was slowly getting bigger and harder as it pointed at Yang’s face.  
  
“Well, well, well, who are _you_?” the woman asked. “And what are you doing here?” She didn’t sound worried, so much as amused.  
  
It was still enough to bring Yang back to reality. Cheeks flushing, the blonde brawler looked up from the stiffing dick to the woman’s face. Scowling, she shot some questions of her own back.  
  
“Where’s Ruby? I swear, if you’ve done _anything_ to her, I’ll-“  
  
“Relax, relax,” the woman said, rolling her eyes and waving her hand. “Your sister’s fine. She’s in the kitchen, in fact,” she added, nodding at a door along another wall.  
  
What kind of apartment had a doorway connecting the bathroom and the kitchen? Never mind, it didn’t matter, Yang thought, pushing the thought to the side of her mind.  
  
“Really,” the woman continued, sounding far too amused for her own good, “you should have figured that out. Unless there was something distracting you?”  
  
The woman grabbed her dick and slowly stroked it. Yang made a soft noise in the back of her throat. She was, well, she knew she was the most sexually experienced member of Team RWBY. She wasn’t a slut, or anything, but she knew how to give and get sexual pleasure. And right now, this thick brown shaft right in front of her face looked like it was worth quite a bit of pleasure.  
  
The woman leaned forward, pressing her cock against Yang’s face. This time, the sound Yang made was more of a gasp. It was _hot_ , and hard against Yang’s soft skin. Then the woman did it again, tapping her cock against Yang’s other cheek.  
  
“Want a look? Fine by me,” the woman said, lowering the cock so it was just a fraction of an inch away from Yang’s lips. “You can even have a taste if you want.”  
Yang opened her mouth to stammer out a no not even she would believe. But the woman just saw her opening her mouth. She pressed her hips forward, nudging her cock into Yang’s mouth. Yang automatically opened her mouth wider before she realized what was happening. Then she tried to pull back, but it was much too late.  
  
The woman already had a hand on the back of her head, fingers tangled up in Yang’s long strands. Also, she had her thighs wrapped around Yang’s head, in a position Yang had never even heard was possible to do with a cock. But it obviously worked, and Yang’s head was firmly held down, anchored on the woman’s dick.  
  
And now Yang had a chance to properly take in the shaft that was inside her mouth. Out of the half dozen or so dicks Yang had taken in her mouth, she was uncomfortably aware that this was the best one. It was very hot inside her mouth, and very tasty. In fact, tasty beyond what it should have been. Yang could taste strawberries, and she thought, as ridiculous as it seemed, that the woman had doused her dick in some kind of edible flavoring.  
  
Wait a minute. Ruby loved strawberries. And the shower Yang could see behind the woman was big enough for two (or three, or even five). Fuck, was this supposed to be happening to her sister right now? If so, Yang did _not_ approve.  
  
Yang’s thoughts about Ruby giving a blow- no, no, no, being made to give a blowjob, Yang’s little sister was pure and innocent- were rather secondary to her trying to figure a way out of here. But the floor was quite slippery, and the woman had a pretty good grip on Yang’s head. She was doing her best, but she just wasn’t finding any grip she could use.  
  
And the lady was speeding up. Yang knew the signs when somebody was about to cum, and they were all here. Yang _really_ hoped that- uh- she wasn’t sure which would be better. Getting a mouth full of cum or getting her face covered. And she was also aware she didn’t have much to say in the matter.  
  
“Oh, that’s good, baby,” the woman said, throwing her head back. “Blondes really do have more fun, don’t they? Just a bit- oh, yes, yes!”  
  
The woman started cumming, but not before she pulled her dick out of Yang’s mouth. Yang was glad to see it go, but was well aware what it meant. Among other things, now she’d have to clean her face off and hope that she didn’t get any cum stains on her top from it dripping down her face.  
  
Luckily, Yang didn’t have to worry about the possibility of that happening. The way the woman came, Yang’s top was _certainly_ ruined. The woman’s thick cock quivered, just before jet after jet of cum came spurting out, landing on Yang’s face, her neck, her exposed cleavage, essentially everything above her stomach.  
  
“Gah! Splurb, he?” Yang spluttered as her mouth opened and she got most of a jet on her tongue.  
  
She instinctively swallowed, feeling the cum sliding down her throat and into her stomach. It tasted good, but Yang was still in shock. The upper half of her body was _covered_ with cum. Looking down at herself, it was as if all she could see was white. She had _never_ gotten so much cum on her, especially when she was wearing clothes she liked!  
  
“Oh my,” the woman said in a surprised yet amused voice. “I must have been more backed up than I thought. Tell you what,” she hooked her fingers underneath Yang’s chin and made the blonde look at her. “I’ll let you use my shower to clean up. And I’ll throw in the laundry machine as well.”  
  
Yang had her doubts about the benevolence of the woman’s motives. But she couldn’t go outside covered with cum. Especially, as she looked down, when the cum was gluing her top to her breasts. And even more especially when both her nipples were on display.  
  
Grumbling under her breath, Yang started to strip out of her clothes, only to stop as the brown-skinned woman brushed her hands away. Yang looked up in shock at the still-naked woman.  
  
“No, no, let me darling,” the woman said, sending Yang a smile that made the blonde swallow around a lump in her throat.  
  
“You really have a wonderful figure,” the woman said, tugging at Yang’s leather jacket. “I can’t wait to see what you look like when you finish growing.”  
  
Yang had to agree. She knew she was, well, the definition of beauty varied. But she was certainly the _hottest_ girl on her team, and she still had another two years or so for her body to finish blossoming. Her ego was stroked by the woman’s acknowledgment of that fact.  
  
“These breasts,” the woman continued, taking rather too long to remove Yang’s tube top, “look fabulous.” Yang quietly moaned as the lady’s fingers ran along her bare, sensitive skin. “And I see they feel just as good as they look.”  
  
Yang lifted her arms to let the woman pull the yellow top off. It took a moment for her breasts to stop bouncing once it was removed. Almost instantly, Yang could feel the moisture in the air start to bead on her large breasts.  
  
“Of, ah, of course they do,” Yang said, never one to pass up a chance to boast about herself. “I’ve, oh, got the best rack in the school. Everyone knows-!”  
  
Further humility on Yang’s part was stopped as the woman pinched both her nipples. The pleasure and the pain ran straight Yang’s spine and into her crotch. She made a whimpering sound as the woman tugged her breasts toward her. Fuck, Yang was wet. Her hands twitched along her black spats, sending more, minor shocks of arousal through her system.  
  
“I can believe that,” the woman said, still toying with Yang’s large breasts. “Although I think they look even better covered in my cum than they would otherwise. Don’t you?”  
  
Yang closed her eyes and whimpered. Not only was the woman still playing with her tits, Yang had the heel of one hand grinding against her crotch through her shorts. She was desperately, shamefully, wet, and she was maybe one word away from masturbating on the floor of this stranger’s bathroom.  
  
Then, thankfully, (Yang wasn’t sure if she should actually be glad about it or not) the woman stopped playing with Yang’s breasts. She slid her hands down Yang’s bare stomach to her waist, where Yang had her leather half-skirt and black shorts.  
  
“It’s a shame you hide this ass of your underneath this, um,” the woman was momentarily stumped on how to describe Yang’s half-skirt. “You should wear something that shows off your rear just as much as your tits.”  
  
Her hands had slide up underneath Yang’s leather skirt and had started massaging her ass. And that meant the front of the woman was pressed against Yang’s front. Their breasts smushed together, nipples gliding over each other and making Yang gasp for breath.  
  
“Oh please,” Yang managed to get out. “If its just my breasts people see, then I can look at them right back. I don’t have eyes in the back of my head.”  
  
“Mmh,” the woman hummed, tugging at the belt keeping Yang’s skirt up. “Different strokes for different folks, I suppose. _I_ would certainly like to see more of this ass,” her fingers sunk in deep, squeezing Yang’s butt, “jiggling and on display.”  
  
Yang shrugged as she tried to position herself properly. And by properly, she meant pressing her crotch against the woman’s thigh. She was ready to hump a stranger’s leg like a dog in heat if it meant she got to cum. And even through her shorts, she was sure she could get enough pressure to cum.  
  
And then the woman stepped back a bit, removing that possibility. Also, Yang’s skirt fell to the floor, leaving her in only her spats and her socks. But that wasn’t nearly as important.  
  
The woman circled behind Yang, and pressed her front against Yang’s back. Her hands came together on Yang’s ripped stomach, fingers dancing over Yang’s tanned skin. Yang could feel a hard cock pressing against her rear.  
  
“You seem pretty turned on,” the woman said idly. “When I pull off your shorts, do you think there will be a string of arousal connecting them to your pussy?”  
  
“Yes,” Yang groaned, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. She was certain there would be. She was just. So. horny!  
  
“Let’s see,” the woman said, her hands diving into the waistband of Yang’s spats.  
  
And she was exactly correct. There was a lewd squishing sound as she pulled the shorts down Yang’s long, toned and tanned legs and Yang gasped at the feeling of air moving along her sinfully wet pussy. And, horribly, the woman didn’t take the time to play with it. Instead, she tugged at Yang’s yellow stockings, one after the other.  
  
By the time Yang had been fully undressed, she was panting with arousal. It took Yang a long time to realize a few things. One, that she was wet from way more than the shower spray. Two, that the woman was gone. Three, that her clothes were gone too.  
  
The woman gathered them up while Yang wasn’t looking and stepped through the door. It was only then that Yang realized she better hope the woman brought her clothes back. Yang was quite proud of her body, but not to the extent she wanted to walk back home naked.  
  
Well, even if Yang needed to knock some heads together later to get her clothes back, right now she might as well clean up. And the still-running shower, with steam billowing out of it, did look inviting. Yang stepped in, raising her eyebrows at the collection of hair care products lining the inner shelf. It was almost as extensive as her collection.  
  
Closing the shower door behind her, Yang started washing her face. She had only just gotten the biggest strands of cum off when the shower door opened behind her. Yang tried to turn around to look at what she really hoped was that woman (no, wait, she hoped it was Ruby, because there was no way Ruby would want to have sex with her. No, the woman, so Yang didn’t have to answer any questions about why she was here or why she was naked. Crap, no, the woman…  
  
“Getting all nice and clean?” the woman purred in Yang’s ear.  
  
Yang jumped and turned around. But the woman, her arms around Yang’s waist, stepped with her, ending with Yang facing the glass shower door and the woman still behind her. Yang became aware that the woman was fully hard again, and that her cock was nestled in between Yang’s ass cheeks.  
  
Pushing on her back, the woman walked Yang forward the half step needed to almost press her against the shower door. Her brown hands slid up Yang’s tanned body, moving along her thighs, then her sides, and finally up to her breasts. Yang moaned as her nipples were lightly squeezed between two fingers.  
  
“Your sister’s here, Yang,” the woman murmured, her voice soft and sweet. “She’s doing really well, but right now it’s just time for you and me. Isn’t that nice?”  
  
“Um.” Yang was too horny to really think that over. Mostly she was thinking about how hot and hard the dick her ass was wrapped around was, and how good her breasts felt as they were played with.  
  
“We’re going to have such good times together,” the woman said, pressing up against Yang. Yang could feel the softness of her breasts and the stiff points of her nipples against her back. “Don’t you think so?”  
  
By now, Yang was panting in need, and her breasts were smushed against the glass of the shower door. She nodded yes. She would agree with anything this lady said, if it meant she could cum. And if she refused to fuck Yang, then, well, Yang had masturbated in front of people before.  
  
“Getting a bit tired?” the woman asked. “Need something to wake you up?” She chuckled. “Here you go.”  
  
The woman drew her hips back, pulling her dick away from Yang’s ass. Then Yang felt it again. Just the tip, pressed _right_ against her pussy. It wasn’t actually in, it was just spreading Yang’s lower lips oh so slightly. And that wasn’t nearly enough for Yang. She could _feel_ the arousal running out of her and mixing with the water streaming down her leg.  
  
“All you need to say is-!”  
  
“Yes!” Yang shouted, interrupting the woman. “Yes, please, fuck me!”  
  
The woman giggled and did exactly that. She pushed her hips forward as Yang pushed hers back. And then Yang was impaled on the dick of a woman she didn’t know the name of. And she was loving it. The woman was reaching so far into her, filling her so much.  
  
Yang whined, throwing her head back as the indescribably joy of being fucked filled her up. She needed this. She needed it so bad, and she was getting all of it. The woman obviously knew Yang was a tough girl, and was fucking her hard, slamming into her again and again and making Yang melt around her.  
  
The woman had her arms hooked under Yang’s armpits, pulling the blonde’s upper body back so the two of them could kiss. Yang moaned into the woman’s mouth, their tongues pressing against each other as they made out. Yang felt as if she was on fire and going to melt and plenty of other contradictory metaphors.  
  
Yang’s orgasm washed over in a flood. Yang scrabbled at the shower door, moaning into the woman’s mouth as she came. She squeezed down around the woman’s shaft as tight as she could, trying to draw every drop of sensation she could out of it. And it wasn’t enough. Even as the orgasm settled down, Yang still felt incurably horny. She _needed_ to be fucked more, to be fucked _harder_.  
  
And the woman was more than happy to do that to her. She kept fucking Yang, kept kissing her, biting her lips, doing a hundred different things that were making Yang ready to scream in pleasure. Yang didn’t think she had ever felt this good before.  
  
Then the woman pushed herself as far inside Yang as she could go, and held herself there. Yang whimpered into her mouth, knowing what that meant. And looking forward to it. Looking forward to it _so much_.  
  
The woman’s orgasm inside Yang was enough to push Yang over the edge again as well. Yang stamped down, trying to drive out the restless, boiling energy inside her as she felt her sensitive inner walls get covered with cum. She had thought the woman’s cum had felt hot on her face. She had no idea how warm it actually was.  
  
Yang whined, an animal noise of lust as she felt her folds get covered with cum. It felt like she had just a large orgasm as last time, and every drop of it was getting pumped into Yang’s pussy. It was almost more than she could stand. Yang’s whole body tensed up, feeling the thick heat covering her insides.  
  
And then she slumped as the woman withdrew. Yang could feel her semen following the woman’s cock, flowing out of her pussy and running down her legs in thick streams. Yang blearily looked behind her and got a glimpse of a smirk and golden eyes.  
  
Then she was being repositioned, Yang’s back against the shower wall and the woman right in front of her. Shoulders shaking for breath, Yang looked down. Both of their bodies were pressed together, their breasts pillowing up against each other. Yang could feel her nipples slipping past the woman’s.  
  
“Are we having fun yet?” Yang looked up into the wide, toothy smile of the woman. And in her eyes, Yang could see the lust dancing, just as much lust as Yang was feeling.  
  
Yang could only nod. The hot water pattering on her skin felt good, but nowhere near as good as the woman’s hands on her body or her lips against Yang’s face. The two of them kissed as the woman’s dick brushed against Yang’s lower stomach.  
  
Yang wordlessly lifted her leg and wrapped it around the woman, giving her plenty of access to Yang’s stretched, wet pussy. And the woman took full advantage of it. She slipped back inside, her hard, long shaft enveloped by Yang’s folds. And then she started to fuck Yang.  
  
It felt so good. Yang could feel her reason and cares slipping away, relaxing into a blissful sea of pink. It felt so good, and she wanted more. She pulled the woman in for another crushing kiss, her leg still wrapped around the woman’s waist.  
  
When they separated, Yang was panting for breath. It all felt so good. Her breasts, her pussy, her _everything_. She wanted more.  
  
“Hey, Sienna! How’s it going?”  
  
Yang knew that voice. Ruby! But Yang’s flash of panic was dulled by how good she was feeling. She just couldn’t work up the proper shock and horror of letting her baby sister see her getting fucked by a stranger.  
  
So Yang only slowly turned her head to look out of the shower. And felt some very confused emotions about what she saw there.  
  
It was Ruby, sure enough. But Yang didn’t know that Ruby _owned_ any underwear like that. No, it wasn’t underwear, it was _lingerie_. Black and red and frilly, and clinging to Ruby in ways that Yang wasn’t sure she liked. It made Ruby look cute, but sexy-cute, not innocent cute. It looked good on Ruby, but Yang wasn’t sure if she wanted her little sis to look like that.  
  
“Pretty good, Ruby,” the woman, Sienna, said. “You were actually undersold how good your sister is.”  
  
“It’s not as if I’ve ever had sex with her or anything!” Ruby chirped, opening the shower door and letting Yang get an unobscured look at her sister.  
  
Yang felt her throat tighten. Ruby looked far too good in that lingerie. The sight of her ‘clothing’ clinging so tightly to Ruby’s pale body, and the rod inside Yang’s pussy, and Sienna playing with her breasts was all too much for Yang. She started to cum, still staring at Ruby’s half-naked body.  
  
And Sienna came at the same time as Yang did. Yang’s own orgasm, mixed with the cum getting shot into her, combined with everything that had already happened to her, was too much for Yang. As she screamed out her orgasm, her eyes fluttered, rolling up in the back of her head.  
  
And then she slumped forward, falling into Sienna’s arms. Even though she was unconscious, her body still wanted more, her pussy squeezing down around Sienna’s still hard cock. Sienna chuckled as she laid Yang down on the shower floor, letting the water wash over her body. Smiling, Sienna turned to Ruby.  
  
Ruby was licking her lips, constantly glancing between her sister and Yang. Her thighs were tightly pressed together, and there was a blush on her cheeks. She was obviously horny. And no wonder, since Sienna had left the bathroom door open when she rejoined Yang. Ruby had obviously been watching her owner and her sister fuck. What an adorable little pet.  
  
With a sigh, Sienna pulled out of Yang. Her cock was streaked with white, and even more cum flowed out of Yang’s pussy and ran down her body. It was a truly erotic sight. Standing up, Sienna turned to Ruby. The tiny girl was almost panting in excitement.  
  
“Come over here and clean up your sister’s mess,” Sienna calmly stated.  
  
Ruby obeyed in an instant. She stepped inside the shower, not caring that she was ruining the expensive lingerie that Sienna had given her. Obeying Sienna was more important. Just the way that Sienna liked it.  
  
As Ruby hit her knees, right next to her sleeping sister, Sienna reached forward and closed the door. No sense in wasting the lovely warmth the shower provided. Sure, the water bill for all of this would be high, but that was what money was for. And right now, all Sienna really cared about was getting Ruby to break one of the few sexual mores she still had left.  
  
Ruby reached up and stroked Sienna’s cock with one hand. Sienna could almost see the stars in her eyes as the little reaper stared hungrily at Sienna’s thick, stiff cock. Sienna wondered how many times Ruby had cum from masturbating as she watched Sienna and Yang fuck. She hoped her pet had properly enjoyed herself.  
  
Before Ruby could wipe away all the cum on Sienna’s dick with her hand, Sienna laid her cock against Ruby’s face. Ruby giggled as half of her face was covered with Sienna’s thick, brown cock. There wasn’t much cum left on Sienna shaft, but what there was, she smeared around on Ruby’s face. It would get washed away by the water soon enough, but while it was there, it was nice to look at Ruby’s face with streaks of white on it.  
  
“Do you want me to give you a blowjob?” Ruby asked, staring up at Sienna with the one eye that wasn’t covered with Sienna’s dick. “I could really do with something in my mouth.”  
  
Chuckling, Sienna slid a finger into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby obediently, enthusiastically started lapping at it, even as she stared at Sienna’s hard cock. Sienna had a better idea than a blowjob right now.  
  
Kneeling down in front of Ruby, and right next to Yang, Sienna reached down. It was easy to tug Ruby’s rose-embroidered panties to the side, revealing her shaved, wet lips. It was a lovely sight, one that sent a quiver through Sienna’s cock.  
  
Ruby made a happy noise around Sienna’s finger as Sienna’s other hand played with her pussy. Then Sienna grabbed Ruby’s hips with both hands. By now, Ruby’s grin was so big it was about to fall off her face.  
  
Sienna lifted Ruby up and dropped her onto her dick. Ruby squealed in happiness as her small, tight body was filled up with her mistress’s dick. She grabbed onto Sienna’s shoulders, holding them tightly as Sienna’s cock reached deep inside her. And then, on the third stroke, Sienna got an idea.  
  
“Just bear with me a bit,” Sienna muttered, half underneath her breath.  
  
“Huh? Yes, of course, whatever you say! Just keep fucking me,” Ruby said.  
  
Sienna did just, even as she maneuvered Ruby into position. She put Ruby’s head on Yang’s breasts, the fat, soft tits serving as an excellent cushion. The rest of Ruby’s body was on the shower floor, hot water pooling around her. Then, with Ruby more or less on her back, Sienna started to fuck her, holding onto the backs of Ruby’s knees. The hot, steaming water beat down on all three of them as Sienna started to fuck Ruby again, her cock pumping in and out of Ruby’s tight slit.  
  
Ruby was vocal in her enjoyment. She squealed and sighed and moaned and groaned and, when she could concentrate enough, actually spoke as Sienna fucked her. But mostly she played with her small, firm tits, her hands sliding underneath her black and red bra, stretching it out as she mauled her breasts and stiff nipples.  
  
Sienna smiled. Fucking two sisters, one right after the other, was a new experience for her. And one that she was thoroughly enjoying. She had already known how good Ruby could make her feel, and how good she could make Ruby feel in turn. And as soon as Ruby had shown Sienna a picture of Yang, she knew that the blonde brawler would be a good lay. But combining both of them together was even better than Sienna had dreamed.  
  
Sienna’s smile grew even larger as she saw Yang start to stir. Part of her hoped that the blonde had such a satisfying reaction to Sienna’s dick all the time. Another part of her hoped that Yang would build up a tolerance, so that Sienna could include Yang in some more elaborate games.  
  
But either way, it would have to wait until later. Now that Yang was awake, Sienna already had a plan about what to do with her and Ruby. She looked into Yang’s lilac eyes and smiled. Yang was already recovering coherency, and was looking down at Ruby. She seemed to think that having her sister’s head rest on her breasts while Ruby gasped out her orgasm was puzzling, but not exactly bad. And that was perfect for Sienna.  
  
“Good morning Yang,” Sienna said sweetly. “And how are you feeling?”  
  
“Um,” Yang eloquently responded, turning her head to get a better look at where Sienna was pumping into Ruby.  
  
“I’m, _we’re_ , both glad to hear that. Aren’t we Ruby?” Ruby made a noise that could mean yes, or could mean that she had just pinched her nipples, and like the feeling.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sienna continued, playacting regret. “Would you like a better look at how I’m fucking your little sister in the cunt?” Sienna’s voice was bright and cheerful, made all the more so by how close she was getting to her orgasm.  
  
Yang blearily blinked. Sienna wasn’t sure if she understood what she was being asked. Sienna was also sure that she didn’t care. The chance for incest play came up rarely enough for her that there was no way she was going to miss out on a chance to do it.  
  
“Come on, Ruby,” Sienna said. “Your big sis wants to watch you get fucked. Isn’t that nice of her?”  
  
“Yeth,” Ruby moaned. “Yeth, pwease, Yang,” Ruby continued on in that vein for a bit, disconnected words strung together and barely understandable.  
  
Sienna was making even more of a mess of Ruby than usual. Normally, Ruby needed at least two creampies before she got like this. It must be because of her sister that she was so disjointed already. Something to keep in mind in the future.  
  
A certain lust-addled clarity was returning to Yang’s eyes as she watched Ruby get fucked by Sienna. Sienna’s smile grew as she watched Yang watch Ruby. Oh, this was going to be so sweet. Yang was already looking right at her sister’s pussy as Sienna filled it up with her cock again and again. A quick exploration with her hand showed Sienna that Yang’s fat nipples were stiff, and she was sure a similar exploration downstairs would have shown a wetness that had nothing to do with water.  
  
Sienna’s mind was buzzing with what she would have Yang and Ruby do together. There were so many deliciously kinky things she could make two sisters do that it was hard to pick just one. In fact, the combined eroticism of all the plans Sienna came up with, combined with how tight and wet Ruby was, made Sienna cum.  
  
“Here it comes!” Sienna called out. “Watch it, Yang. I’m cumming inside your little sister!”  
  
And Yang watched as Sienna shot another thick load of cum into another hot, grasping pussy. Sienna groaned, Ruby squealed and Yang moaned as Ruby’s pussy was filled to the maximum by Sienna’s orgasm. Ruby had a smaller pussy than Yang, and plenty of cum was forced out of it around the imperfect seal of Sienna’s cock.  
  
Sienna watched closely as Ruby’s eyes rolled up in the back of her head. The sounds the little reaper were making couldn’t even hope to be called words. They were nothing more than the mindless sounds of an animal wrapped in pleasure. A little wolf, getting bred by her pack leader. What a wonderful thought.  
  
After a minute of enjoying the feeling of Ruby’s cum soaked pussy wrapped around her cock, Sienna slowly pulled out of her. Her brown cock was almost entirely covered with her cum and Ruby’s arousal. And it was still stiff and hard, just waiting for another hole to be wrapped around it. Then Sienna got a wonderful idea.  
  
She pushed her cock back into Ruby. Ruby made a happy, brainless noise as her pussy was once again filled up, even though Sienna stopped only halfway inside her. Smiling widely, Sienna turned to look at Yang.  
  
“Yang? Be a dear and take my cock out of your sister.”  
  
Yang didn’t hesitate. She maneuvered her arm out from underneath Ruby and grabbed Sienna’s cock. She easily pulled it out of Ruby’s pussy with a lewd slurp. She wrapped her fingers around it and looked up at Sienna.  
  
“Good. Now, I want you to lick it clean.” Gods, Sienna thought that this was going to be the hottest thing she had seen all week.  
  
“Okay,” Yang said quietly, even submissively.  
  
Yang leaned her head forward as Sienna shifted her hips, letting Yang get better access to her dick. She glanced down at Ruby, who was still pouting a bit because she wasn’t getting fucked. She was also staring hungrily at Sienna’s cock, and Sienna thought she might have to set up a sharing scheme with her and Yang later. Ruby on top of Yang, both of them facing away from Sienna. Four strokes for each of the four holes on display, or something.  
  
And while she figured out the details of that, Yang was giving her an excellent blowjob. Sienna patted the blond curls bobbing up and down over her crotch. Yang’s tongue was all over her dick, licking up every spot of arousal and cum.  
  
It wasn’t the best blowjob Sienna had ever received (that honor belonged to a certain someone who should still be on Menagerie), but the blonde was still pretty skilled. And Sienna was quite willing to give Yang the chance to become an even better dick sucker in time.  
  
“Ruby, get up here.”  
  
Ruby was still pretty out of it, but enough of her brain had started working for her to unsteadily rise up to her knees. Sienna grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, pressing their lips together as Yang studiously worked at Sienna’s cock.  
  
Sienna groped Ruby’s small, tight ass as they kissed and as Yang made perverted sounds as she switched from cleaning Sienna’s cock to giving her an enthusiastic, messy blowjob. This was good. Great, even. But…  
  
Sienna was already making plans to talk to Weiss about bringing a certain wayward kitty cat back into the fold. And then her little harem in Beacon would be complete. Wouldn’t that be nice?

* * *

  



	4. Let Midnight Tigers Lie

  
Blake was feeling guilty. Very, very guilty. It had been her idea for Team RWBY to look into possible White Fang ties in the city. They had done so, and now everyone on the team, Ruby, Weiss and Yang, were all acting kind of weird and evasive. Blake _knew_ the two were connected.  
  
But she couldn’t figure out the exact connection between them. Whenever she tried to ask, the rest of the team just denied anything was wrong. Well, Weiss and Yang denied anything was wrong. Ruby did so as well, but there was a faint blush that appeared on her cheeks when she did so.  
  
Blake had just decided to go on another round of fruitless questioning again when Weiss preempted her. The petite heiress looked up as Blake walked up to her. A small smile flashed across her face.  
  
“Hello, Blake. Are you busy?”  
  
“Uh? Um, no,” Blake said, wrong-footed. She was just about to ask what was off when Weiss started speaking before Blake could form the first word.  
  
“I’ve been in contact with a Faunus who wants closer ties with the SDC. We have a meeting in a few hours. Would you like to come with me?”  
  
Blake paused, thrown off balance by Weiss’s request. She had wanted to start pumping Weiss for information, but she also wanted to bring more pressure on the SDC. And there was no reason she couldn’t do both at once.  
  
“Um, sure,” Blake said, nodding her head. The smile Weiss gave her shot through Blake’s body quickly, leaving a warm glow behind.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Weiss said, standing up (and barely changing her height). “Now, I rented a suite at the Four Corners hotel. I was planning to head there right now. If you’ll come with me?”  
  
Half an hour later, Blake was getting a look at how the upper crust lived. Or at least how they stayed when traveling. The hotel suite had four different rooms to it, not counting any closets. Weiss had commandeered Blake into helping set the table for an afternoon snack while she fiddled with some paperwork.  
  
Blake thought the entire thing was rather odd, and she realized she hadn’t gotten the name of who they were meeting yet. But the hotel suite was so fancy, it was even enough to temporarily overcome Blake’s disgust at how Weiss and the SDC got the money to pay for it.  
  
“Oh crap!”  
  
Blake’s disgusted shout was caused by her spilling water all over herself. The pitcher she had been carrying dumped most of its contents right down the front of her shirt, the water soaking through her clothes. Blake glared down in disgust at her soaked clothing.  
  
“Blake? Are you okay?”  
  
Blake looked up, her eyes narrowed. Weiss was staring at her, looking almost as shocked as Blake felt. A piece of paper escaped her grasp and floated gently to the floor.  
  
“Yes, just, I… ugh,” Blake lamely finished, feeling disgusted with herself. “Is there a towel somewhere. And no jokes about wet cats!” Blake hastily added, raising a finger to point at Weiss.  
  
“Who do you take me for, Yang?” Weiss said, rolling her eyes. “And there should be some towels and spare clothes in the bedroom through there.” She pointed at a door. “Also, there’s something in there I was going to give to you anyways. Small box, about this big,” she gestured with her hands. “It should be on the bed.”  
  
“Thanks,” Blake growled, feeling very embarrassed. So embarrassed, she didn’t stop to think about the implications of what Weiss was saying.  
  
Blake stepped into the dark bedroom. Even with no lights on, her Faunus eyes let her clearly see. And, for that matter, her Faunus nose let her smell something. Blake’s brow furrowed as she sniffed, trying to figure out what exactly she was smelling. It was familiar, but _why_ was it familiar?  
  
Blake couldn’t remember where she had smelled the scent before, but it _did_ smell nice. Strong and clean, a smell that really spoke to Blake. Though, continuing the metaphor, not in a loud enough voice for her to hear what it was saying.  
  
Still trying to place it, Blake started stripping, pulling off her shirt while looking for a towel. She quickly found one, and started drying herself off, running the fluffy white towel along her upper body. Blake saw the mysterious item Weiss had been referring to, and walked over to the bed to examine it.  
  
Tucking the towel underneath one arm, Blake picked up the small box and popped it open. Then Blake’s jaw fell open as the towel slipped out from her.  
  
Inside the box was a cat collar. The steel plate on the front said KITTEN. It was just the right size to fit around Blake’s neck.  
  
“And how has my little lost kitten been?” A voice said in the same moment that a pair of hands landed on Blake’s hips.  
  
Blake almost jumped out of her skin. _Sienna Khan_. That was whose scent Blake had been smelling. The leader of the White Fang, and something even more to Blake. Red poured across Blake’s cheeks as she felt something hard and hot start to press against her rear.  
  
“S-Sienna!” Blake yelped. “W-what are you doing here? What have you done?”  
  
“He he he,” Sienna chuckled, grinding her groin against Blake’s large, soft rear. Blake shuddered, feeling arousal starting to grow inside of her. “Isn’t that obvious, Blake? I’ve come back for you.”  
  
Sienna’s hands shifted from Blake’s hips to her rear. She squeezed down, making Blake involuntarily groan in arousal. On reflex, her legs shifted slightly, opening up.  
  
Sienna didn’t waste a minute. She drew her hips back and then pushed them back forward, sliding her cock in underneath Blake’s body. Blake swallowed, looking down. She could see the tip of Sienna’s cock poking out between her legs, the fat, dark shaft looking so-!  
  
It had been such a long time since Blake had last seen Sienna’s shaft. But she had never forgotten it.

***One Year Ago***

  
Blake walked down a hall in the White Fang headquarters. Her nose was buried in a book, and she didn’t notice the amused glances sent her way by the people she passed. She was only planning to lower the book when she arrived at Sienna Kahn’s quarters.  
  
Reaching the desired door, she rapped on it, still reading the last few lines in the chapter. Blake heard a throaty voice telling her to come in, so she did so, lowering the book and lifting her gaze as she did so. And stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Sienna was there, yes. And so was Ilia, one of Blake’s closest friends (and who wanted to be more than that). Both of them were stark naked, and facing her.  
  
Blake’s face rapidly went cherry red as she watched her friend and her leader. Ilia’s legs were up in the air, hoisted above her head. Her skin was as red all over as Blake’s cheeks were, and she was getting- she was _getting_ -  
  
Blake could barely think of the words. She had only ever read about this and never thought that she would see it actually happening. Her friend was getting fucked in the ass.  
  
Ilia’s face was twisted in a big, brainless smile of ecstasy. Her lithe, taut body was obviously caught in the grips of orgasm. And it looked so much better than what Blake had thought of in her reading.  
  
“Cumming!” Ilia gurgled, her head falling back against Sienna’s shoulder. “Cumming!”  
  
Then she slumped forward, going limp in Sienna’s arms. Blake’s book had dropped to the floor, her mouth dry as she stared at the scene in front of her. It was so much lewder than anything she had ever seen. And so much hotter.  
  
Blake’s knees felt weak as she watched Ilia and Sienna. She could have sworn that she could see the individual drops of arousal leaking out of Ilia’s pussy, and running down the huge shaft buried in her rear. Blake’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly.  
  
And then she could see the cum leaking out of Ilia’s ass. Sienna sighed, her shoulders slumping as Ilia twitched in her grasp. Oh God, Sienna had just cum in Ilia’s ass in front of Blake.  
  
“The third time’s the charm, I see,” Sienna said, staring at Ilia’s slack, bliss-filled face.  
  
Then she looked up at Blake. Her smile grew even wider as she pulled Ilia off of her and laid her down onto the bed. The chameleon Faunus lay limp, cum trickling out of her stretched ass as she lay bonelessly.  
  
“How are you, Blake?” Sienna asked, slowly standing up and stretching. Every inch of her was on display, and Blake couldn’t look away. “Is there something you needed?”  
  
“Uh, I, I,” Blake said, staring. Her blush had covered most of her face as she stared at Sienna’s beautiful body. And at the thick shaft that still seemed hard, jutting out from her hips. Especially that. _That_ had been inside Ilia? Ilia wasn’t a very big girl, and that brown rod was so big, and it must have stretched Ilia out so much when it was inside of her…  
  
“Cat got your tongue?” Sienna asked kindly, gently but firmly grabbing Blake by the shoulder.  
  
Blake had barely even noticed that the older woman had crossed the room, and her eyes were still glued to the shaft as it swayed from side to side. She swallowed, feeling an unfamiliar mix of emotions playing in her gut. There was shock, and worry, and underlaying them both, what had to be arousal.  
  
“I, I, Adam and I…” Blake trailed off, still staring at the cock weaving in front of her. “We’re heading out on that mission tonight.”  
  
“Ah, the SDC train,” Sienna said. “I’m sure you two will both preform excellently.” She smiled widely, displaying the twin rows of white teeth. “It will be lonely for poor Ilia while you’re gone. You know how much she likes you.” It was a statement, not a question.  
  
“I, yes, I do,” Blake said, on firmer ground there.  
  
“I’ll miss you too,” Sienna said, giving Blake a smile that made her heart skip a beat. Sienna used that same beat to squeeze down on Blake’s shoulder. “Do you see something you like?” Sienna added, glancing significantly at her crotch. “There’s no need to be shy. If you’re curious, why don’t you take a closer look?”  
  
Sienna grabbed Blake’s hand and slowly lifted it, wrapping it around her own cock. Blake gasped, feeling a penis for the first time. It was different from what she had thought it would be. It was so much hotter and harder than she expected.  
  
Blake couldn’t bring herself to look away from Sienna’s gaze. The older woman had her caught in an intense meeting of the eyes. It was intimidating, seeing so much passion in Sienna’s gaze. And it was also arousing.  
  
Blake was barely aware that she had started to run her hand up and down Sienna’s shaft. She was aware that it was the same cock that had made her friend feel so good. It was so big, but it had made Ilia feel so good.  
  
Blake dropped her gaze, cheeks burning as she broke eye contact. And what she refocused on didn’t offer her any relief. Blake’s eyes moved right past Sienna’s firm breasts, towards the cock she was slowly stroking.  
  
Blake’s hand was just barely big enough to wrap her fingers around it and have them touch. It had been streaked with cum, though that was steadily getting transferred to Blake’s hand as she went up and down it. It seemed like it was pointed right at her face.  
  
“You won’t get your reward that way,” Sienna cooed, her voice smokey. She pushed down on Blake’s shoulder, slowly but irresistibly driving Blake to her knees. “Open your mouth.”  
  
Blake really didn’t have any other choice. It was as impossible for her not to open her mouth as it was for her to fly. Her jaw hung open as far as it could go. And Sienna took advantage of it.  
  
The tiger Faunus pushed her hips forward, slowly sliding her cock into Blake’s mouth. Blake’s eyes went wide as she tasted Ilia’s and Sienna’s tastes mingling on the shaft as it slid deeper and deeper inside her. It wasn’t exactly a _good_ taste, but it was certainly a unique one. And Sienna kept on going, stuffing more and more of her cock into Blake’s mouth. She only stopped when the tip of her head was brushing against the back of Blake’s mouth.  
  
“Good girl,” Sienna murmured, sending a thrill down Blake’s spine. “Now close your mouth.” Blake did so. “That’s a good girl. Now, just start sucking Don’t use your teeth, but- that’s right. You’re doing fine.”  
  
Blake started sucking on the dick inside her mouth, her eyes crossed as she looked down at the few inches of dick poking out from between her lips. She still couldn’t believe she was doing this. Sucking her leader’s shaft, right next to her thoroughly fucked and passed out friend. It was _exactly_ like something out of her secret stash of books.  
  
Blake wasn’t sure how exactly she was supposed to suck cock, but Sienna wasn’t saying that she was doing anything wrong. She just kept on smiling down at Blake while her cock stayed rock hard inside Blake’s mouth. She supposed that meant she was doing a good enough job.  
  
“You’re such a cute little cocksucker,” Sienna said tenderly. “You look so natural, down on your knees, staring up at me.”  
  
Blake flushed, feeling embarrassed beyond words. But also very turned on. This was her first sexual experience, her first _real_ sexual experience, and she found herself enjoying it. Probably because of how stunningly beautiful Sienna was. The older woman was almost perfect. Not only was there the air of authority from being the head of the White Fang, her body and face were everything Blake would have wanted. Firm breasts, a waspish figure, it was all so perfect.  
  
“And it being _you…_ ,” Sienna said, before trailing off. “Get ready, Blake. I’m about to cum.”  
  
Blake’s eyes widened as she tried to figure out what she was supposed to do. But Sienna stayed buried inside of her, and then her dick twitched inside Blake’s mouth. And then she started to cum.  
  
Blake coughed as Sienna pumped a load of cum directly down into her stomach. It was a thick load, Blake thought. At least, there was a whole lot of it. There seemed to be so much of it, pouring down her throat in an endless stream. Blake could feel it pooling in her belly, the warmth spreading out from it through the rest of her body.  
  
Sienna pulled herself out of Blake, letting Blake breathe. It also let her actually taste the cum her leader had filled her with. It was salty, and not really like anything else Blake had ever tasted. She kind of liked it.  
  
“You did good,” Sienna said, smiling down at Blake and ruffling the hair between her ears. “I’m proud of you.” She reached down and picked Blake up, making her squeak. “In fact, you did so good, I’m going to give you a reward.”  
  
Blake didn’t think to ask what the reward was. Even if the question had occurred to her, she would barely have had the coordination to ask it. Her tongue was still moving around inside her mouth, trying to get used to the stretching feeling, and the taste of cum lingering.  
  
Blake was dumped on the bed, right next to Ilia. Her friend was still out of it, a blissful, brainless smile tugging her lips upward. Her legs were lewdly, widely spread, showing the cum dribbling out of her ass. Blake was aware that she would probably end up like Ilia soon, if Sienna had any endurance left at all. She was halfway there already.  
  
Sienna tugged Blake’s hips upward, pushing her rear into the air. Blake shivered, sure she knew what was going to come next. She had only ever read about butt stuff, but she was sure that her anal virginity was about to be taken, well before her vagina had ever known anything but her own fingers.  
  
It was sobering and exhilarating at the same time. The emotions surging inside Blake only heightened when, with a grunt of effort, Sienna reached down and ripped Blake’s pants and underwear off of her. Blake gasped in shock, embarrassment and desire as her rear and crotch were bared to her leader’s eyes.  
  
“What a pretty sight,” Sienna cooed, running a hand along one cheek. “I’m going to enjoy fucking this ass. And when you return,” Sienna’s hand slipped lower, running along Blake’s pussy, “I’ll take your kitty. I know how to treat my pets right.”  
  
Blake nodded, the language that would start a fight from a human sounding so _right_ from another Faunus. And since her pussy felt so soft and sensitive, it had to be right. Blake felt Sienna’s hand rising back up, preparing her for what was about to slide into her.  
  
“Just relax,” Sienna whispered, fingers exploring Blake’s rear entrance. “And it will feel so good, you’ll want it again and again. Just… relax…”  
  
She placed something so much thicker than her fingers at the entrance to Blake’s ass. Blake gasped, knowing what was about to happen. And welcoming it. She wanted this, wanted to live out what she had read about, wanted to feel as good as Ilia right next to her. Blake wanted to get fucked.  
  
Sienna thrust forward.

***Now***

  
Blake could feel Sienna’s hot cock resting against her bare ass once more. In the time it had taken to recover from the memories, Sienna had reached down and once more stripped Blake of her lower clothing, panties and all. Blake’s eyes slowly returned to the present, as Sienna pressed her cock against Blake’s entrance.  
  
Sienna’s cock was slick with lube, and Blake had always kept herself clean since that day. It had felt so good, getting taken on Sienna’s bed right next to Ilia, that Blake had invested in some toys. She wasn’t wearing one now, but her ass was quite welcoming towards Sienna’s cock.  
  
Sienna pushed her hips forward, making Blake gasp as the cock slid inside her. For the second time, the leader of the White Fang was entering her, spreading her wider and wider as her dick inexorably sunk inside Blake’s ass. Sienna’s hands were busy kneading Blake’s ass as she fucked the cat Faunus.  
  
“I’ve missed this ass,” Sienna whispered into Blake’s ear, “Weiss is fun to watch bounce, but yours,” Sienna squeezed and slid in another inch, “Is so just the right kind of tight.”  
  
Blake moaned, not even attempting to form words. Sienna’s lustful statement made her squeeze down even tighter, drawing an appreciative groan from the other woman. Her hands tightened, squeezing down on Blake’s fat, jiggling rear.  
  
“You better be ready, Blake,” Sienna whispered, forcing Blake to walk over to Sienna’s bed. It felt strange and weird and good to do so with the older woman’s cock inside her ass. “Your friend got me all worked up before I came to see you.”  
  
A series of images flashed through Blake’s mind, imagining Sienna and Weiss together. The leader of the White Fang and the heiress of the SDC. Blake swallowed, her throat dry. It felt weird to combine her humiliation and degradation fetish with her friend, but the pictures the two combined conjured up felt so _right_.  
  
Sienna slid in and out of Blake’s rear may be half a dozen times before she came. Blake was bent over Sienna’s bed by then, the collar and its box tumbled to the sheets. She was staring downwards, eyes wide, and not seeing a thing. All that was on Blake’s mind was the cum getting pumped into her.  
  
It was just as hot and thick as Blake had remembered it being. Blake groaned, feeling the hot seed pouring deep inside of her. Her legs felt weak, and if it hadn’t been for Sienna’s grip, she would have fallen forward. Instead, she just quivered in Sienna’s grasp, feeling the thick dick and hot cum filling up her ass.  
  
Sienna stayed buried inside of Blake for a moment. Her cock didn’t shrink an inch as she kept on stretching out Blake. She sighed in happiness.  
  
“That was good,” Sienna said, patting Blake’s ass. “But now…”  
  
Sienna pulled out of Blake’s ass. Blake whimpered, feeling the empty sensation left behind, and the cum running out of her and then down, trickling past her pussy. Her sensitive pussy, that was starting to ache from the arousal that Sienna had stirred up inside of her.  
  
“I’ve been waiting almost a year to get this,” Sienna growled, placing her cock against Blake’s pussy. “This is _mine_ ,” she whispered, dragging her cock in circles around Blake’s pussy, making her moan from the pleasure. “And I’m going to take it.”  
  
Blake couldn’t begin to disagree with Sienna. Her pussy was so wet, all she wanted was for the orgasm Sienna was implicitly promising. She wanted to feel a thick, hot dick filling her up, stuffing her unprotected pussy full of cock.  
  
Sienna entered Blake, her cock easily spreading the younger girl’s inner walls apart as she slid deeper and deeper inside. Blake howled out in bliss, collapsing forward onto the bed. Sienna followed her down, her dick not leaving Blake’s pussy for an instant.  
  
Blake ended up flat on her stomach, head turned to one side so she could stare up at Sienna. This close to the bed, Sienna’s scent was even stronger, filling Blake’s nostrils. All her senses were getting stimulated as the older woman fucked her pussy, filling her up and emptying her back out.  
  
“You should have come back,” Sienna said, talking over Blake’s lusty moaning. “I’d have done something about Adam. And,” she thrust even farther inside, making Blake claw at the bed as indescribable amounts of pleasure filled her, “you wouldn’t have had to wait this long for me to fuck you.”  
  
Right now, that seemed like quite the attractive offer. Blake was feeling _amazing_ , Sienna’s cock sliding in and out of her in a smooth motion. Her legs twitched, wanting to do something, anything as she got fucked by Sienna.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Sienna said, patting Blake’s head. “We have plenty of chances to make up for lost time here.”  
  
At those words, Blake tightened up. She had no idea how long Sienna was planning to keep her here, or what she was going to tell Weiss. Or the rest of her team, if Weiss already knew about this. But she knew how long Sienna had fucked her and Ilia a year ago. And if Blake was going to have Sienna’s undivided attention now… Blake swallowed around the lump in her throat. This could be either really good, or really bad. And it was certainly going to be a whole new world for her, either way.  
  
“You feel so good,” Sienna said, leaning over Blake as her thrusts drove Blake further and further along the bed. “Heh,” she chuckled, “you’re going to make me cum again! So soon, too, you naughty girl,” Sienna added, in a tone of voice that didn’t sound all that upset.  
  
“No, don’t cum inside me!” Blake said, her eyes widening. Pregnancy and impregnation weren’t her fetishes, at least, not fetishes she wanted to try out for herself.  
  
Sienna didn’t respond, not verbally, at least. Instead, she just pushed herself forward, going in as deep as she could. Blake could feel her cock pressing against the entrance to her womb, deeper than anything else had ever reached.  
  
And then Sienna came. Her dick pulsed inside Blake, pumping shot after shot directly into Blake’s womb. In an instant, Blake’s worries vanished. It felt so good to have the cum spraying inside her, covering her inner walls with her leader’s thick seed.  
  
Blake moaned and twitched on the bed, feeling the waves of pleasure washing through her. It felt divine, and it was enough to set off her own orgasm. The two cat Faunus moaned in mutual pleasure.  
  
Blake clawed at the bed, bursts of light appearing in front of her eyes as Sienna cum kept on coming. It felt so good. Blake had taken dildoes inside her pussy before, and even two real dicks. But they had all been wearing condoms. She had never gotten creampied before. And Blake couldn’t believe what she had been missing out on.  
  
Blake knew she was lost. Just like Ilia had been, and just like- God, the rest of her team were all taking Sienna’s cock, weren’t they? That was why they had been acting so strange, they had all been making sure not to spoil the surprise, not giving Blake the slightest hint until she had gotten claimed by Sienna once more.  
  
“We’re not even close to done,” Sienna said, climbing onto the bed after Blake. She loomed over Blake, smiling sharply. “You’re going to have to get carried out of here once we’re done.”  
  
That sounded far better to Blake than she knew it should. She knew she should be worried about what the leader of the White Fang might do to a captured deserter once she was worn out. But all she could focus on was how good Sienna’s cock had felt inside of her, and how empty she felt now that Sienna had pulled out to reposition.  
  
Blake mewled, looking up at Sienna. She couldn’t bring herself to say what she was saying, but Sienna read it in her eyes. She chuckled and ran her hand down the side of Blake’s face. Blake’s skin tingled as Sienna’s fingers brushed over her skin.  
  
“I think… a mating press, next,” Sienna said, half to herself. “Unless you want something more exotic,” she added, looking at Blake.  
  
Blake shook her head, ready and wanting anything that Sienna would give her. Sienna lowered her hips, sliding back into Blake’s wet, stretched pussy. They were so close that their breasts were pressing against each other. Sienna’s face was just a few inches away from Blake’s, within easy kissing range.  
  
“You and your team are going to be the best pets I’ve ever had,” Sienna said, almost tenderly. “You’ll look so cute, together.” Blake gasped, Sienna’s words and Sienna’s dick melding together inside her to drive her wild. “You’re all going to love my dick, and you’ll be willing to do anything I tell you too. Won’t that be fun?”  
  
Blake jerkily nodded, willing to agree to anything if it meant Sienna kept on fucking her. Sienna’s nipples brushed against Blake’s as they swung back and forth, sending electric tingles through her. And Sienna’s dick inside her felt even better. It was reaching so far inside her, and was moving so quickly.  
  
Blake’s arms were wrapped around Sienna’s back, and her legs were doing the same. She tried to tug Sienna down, to press themselves together even more closely. The breath rasped in Blake’s lungs, as she stared into Sienna’s amber eyes. It was like she was drowning in them as Sienna fucked her.  
  
“I’m going to be cumming again, Blake,” Sienna said, her thrusts speeding up and making the lewd sounds of Blake’s wet pussy getting stuffed filling the room. “You’re going to be a good kitten and take every drop of it, right?”  
  
Blake nodded, her movements jerky as she felt her own pleasure rising. Her fingers tightened on Sienna’s back, her hips moving as much as they could to get as much pleasure as she could. She needed another orgasm, and she needed more cum. They both felt so good.  
  
Blake got both soon. Sienna came inside Blake again, once again burying herself as far into Blake as she could. Blake moaned, her voice failing as cum sprayed inside her once again. She shuddered in orgasm, feeling the pleasure washing through just as the semen panted her inner walls white.  
  
Blake could feel a wide grin starting to spread across her face. She knew it was just like the one Ilia had worn all that time ago. And now, she could really understand why Ilia had that smile. It felt so good to have so much cum inside of her.  
  
Sienna pulled out, her still hard dick leaving a stretched hole behind it. Blake whined at the loss, but she couldn’t muster the energy to stop Sienna. And the feeling of thick cum flowing out of her pussy felt pretty interesting.  
  
Sienna pulled away from Blake. The younger Faunus looked up as Sienna reared up above her. The brown-skinned woman smiled as she looked down at Blake. Blake’s limbs were all askew over the bed, and her shoulders were rising and falling as she fought to catch her breath.  
  
“I never get tired of this sight,” Sienna said, looking down at Blake’s fully fucked form. “You’re a treat to look at, Blake.” She raised her voice and looked over her shoulder. “Weiss, it’s time for you to get in here.”  
  
Blake didn’t respond to the compliment. She barely even understood it. She was feeling blissfully exhausted. Only the door opening behind Sienna was enough to get her to look up.  
  
Even in her pleasantly exhausted state, Blake was shocked by what she saw. Weiss was walking towards the two of them, an uncharacteristically wide smile on her face. Even that smile wasn’t the more unusual thing about her.  
  
Weiss looked amazing in her white lingerie. It clung tightly to her body and legs. And, Blake swallowed, noticing, there was a white collar around her neck. She had never thought of Weiss acting like a submissive pet, but it seemed so _right_ to see.  
  
“I’m quite the mess,” Sienna said, waving down at her erect cock, with cum and arousal all along its shaft. “And you should get the chance to taste your friend.”  
  
Blake lazily watched Weiss crawl onto the bed with them. The Schnee heiress seemed completely comfortable being part of a threesome, and wearing cat-themed lingerie and wearing a collar. Blake knew she would have to consider that more fully later. And maybe _consider_ it more _fully_ later if she could get some privacy.  
  
Right now, it was all Blake could do to keep her eyes open while watching Weiss bob her head up and down Sienna’s shaft. Weiss’s small mouth looked like it could barely wrap around Sienna’s rod. But as hot as the sight it, it wasn’t quite enough to stir the embers inside Blake up into arousal. She had been thoroughly fucked, and she needed to rest for a bit.  
  
Blake’s eyes gradually drifted closed as, right next to her, the leader of the White Fang used the SDC heiress as a way to clean her cock off.  
  
When Blake woke up, it was to quite the sight. Weiss was over her, on her hands and knees. She was staring down at Blake, eyes wide and a dark blush on her pale cheeks.  
  
Weiss was squeaking, making a cute little sound every second. Then Blake lifted her head and saw why Weiss was doing that.  
  
Sienna was fucking Weiss’s ass. Blake could see the drops of arousal forming and dropping from Weiss’s unattended pussy as Sienna’s thick, brown cock slid in and out of Weiss’s stretched ass. Blake found herself licking her lips as she stared.  
  
“Good, you’re awake,” Sienna said, peering over Weiss’s shoulder. “Nap time’s over.” Her smile grew and grew. “I want you to get on all fours right next to Weiss.”  
  
The order slowly made its way through Blake’s tired mind. And she realized she didn’t see any reason why she should refuse. If she wasn’t already a slave to Sienna’s cock, then the rest of her team already was. And Blake wanted to be part of Team RWBY, doing the things they did. Also, and she would only ever tell this to her teammates and Sienna… so everyone who would ever be in a position to ask, Blake loved getting fucked.  
  
Blake slowly slid herself out from underneath Weiss. Weiss’s eyes tracked her movements, so Blake supposed her friend couldn’t have been fucked for too long if she was still able to focus on a third party. Blake wondered how long it would take for that to change.  
  
Rolling over onto her stomach, Blake pushed herself upwards onto her hands and knees. Her shoulder brushed against Weiss as she scooted right next to the petite girl. Weiss glanced at Blake, far too much in the moment to say anything. All she could do was smile at Blake, her grin big and wide.  
  
Blake smiled back. Then her body stiffened as she felt Sienna’s hands on her hips. Arousal and anticipation churned in her gut, and she fought the impulse to look behind her. Sienna would be inside her soon enough.  
  
Blake made herself relax as she felt the tip of Sienna’s cock rest against her rear entrance. She had done this before. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing but the thick shaft once again entering her, filling her up as Blake got fucked right next to her friend.  
  
“You two certainly have the best asses of the bunch,” Sienna said. “I could fuck and grope these all day long.” Blake felt a flicker of pride inside her chest. “You’re so big and bouncy,” Sienna pulled out of Blake, making her whimper at the loss. “And _you_ , Weiss, you’re so tight.”  
  
“Thank you,” Weiss groaned. Blake turned to look at her as she got fucked in her rear. Weiss was pushing herself back against Sienna’s cock. “You feel so good inside of me, Mistress.”  
  
“Mistress,” Sienna said, musingly. “What a lovely word.” She kept on thrusting into Weiss’s ass for a moment. “Kiss, you two. I want the rebel and the heiress to be friends with each other as they both take my cock.”  
  
Sienna didn’t need to say it twice. Blake and Weiss angled their heads, pressing their lips together. It felt wonderful to kiss Weiss, her lips so soft and tender to press against. Blake’s tongue flicked out, running along the curve of Weiss’s lips before darting back inside.  
  
“Good, so good,” Weiss murmured in between kisses. “Please, mistress, fuck my ass.”  
  
“No, fuck mine!” Blake pleaded, feeling an imp of mischief enter her soul. She forestalled any objection from Weiss by kissing her, pressing her lips firmly against Weiss’s.  
  
Sienna laughed long and hard, switching between the two girls underneath her. She reached down and spanked them both, hands cracking off two sets of cheeks.  
  
“Greedy, greedy,” Sienna chuckled. “You’ll both get all you can take. I’ll make sure of that.”  
  
Sienna fucked Blake and Weiss quite thoroughly. The two of them were reduced to moaning messes as the thick cock slid in and out of their tightest holes. When she did cum, it was in Weiss’s ass.  
  
Immediately, Sienna pulled out, reaching down to shove Blake and Weiss together. Her cock twitched, before cum started pouring out. Weiss and Blake moaned in unison as their asses were covered with cum, thick streams of semen landing all over them as Sienna sprayed them with her hot, thick seed.  
  
“Who’s next?”

*******

Blake thought it had been an hour. It was hard to tell, and Blake didn’t want to waste time by looking at a clock. All she wanted to do right now was keep on bouncing up and down on Sienna’s dick. It had been so horrible, waiting for Weiss’s turn to be over so Blake could get a round on Sienna’s shaft.  
  
Blake had her arms and legs wrapped around Sienna as she sat on the older woman’s lap. It felt so good to have Sienna’s cock inside her pussy, stretching her out as Blake went up and down on it. Even after so many orgasms and creampies, Blake still wanted more.  
  
“Cumming…” Blake moaned, the words torn out of her throat as she felt the pleasure rise inside of her once again. “Cumming!”  
  
Blake squeezed down around Sienna’s shaft, tightening enough to make the tiger Faunus cum as well. Her throatier groans underscored Blake’s as she shot yet another load of cum deep into Blake’s pussy. Blake went limp, feeling the heat spreading throughout her lower body.  
  
And then she could feel Weiss, the small girl’s pink tongue lapping at the spot where Blake and Sienna were joined. Weiss’s tongue darted out, running along Blake’s folds as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation licked up all the cum she could.  
  
“I’m so glad I’ve got the complete set of pets,” Sienna said, laughing. “I just need to get the sisters over here, and we can all have fun together. Won’t that be nice?”  
  
Blake caught Weiss’s eyes. She saw in them the same desire Blake was feeling. A fivesome, all four of them devoted to pleasing Sienna.  
  
That sounded wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, folks! The five ladies you're all expecting, and one special guest. Tune in... eventually.


	5. Let Colorful Tigers Lie

**Let Colorful Tigers Lie**

  
Sienna sat on a chair in what had been her Vale safehouse and what was now her love nest, resting her chin on one hand. She was deep in thought. Life really had improved for her, on so many fronts.  
  
The White Fang was more firmly under her control now, for one. Adam was no longer a problem, thanks to some excellent work by Ilia. Both the extremist and moderate wings were now firmly under her control.  
  
And Sienna’s personal life had also improved. There were so many beautiful, sexy, needy young women in her life, all of them wanting everything Sienna had to offer. She had even had to start drawing a schedule up so Sienna could make sure she wasn’t neglecting any of her girls.  


**~Day One~**

  
“If you rollout those health and safety improvements as promised, the White Fang will honor its end of the agreement,” Sienna said, staring at the tele-screen.  
  
“You have my word as a Schnee,” Willow said coolly, from the enlarged window of the screen. “Though it hardly seems you need it,” she added, even more frost entering her voice.  
  
“I’m here of my own will, Mother,” Weiss said calmly, sitting next to Sienna. “I was the one who suggested that Ms. Kahn,” Willow’s face almost imperceptibly twitched at that, “contact the SDC after you assumed control of it. I really do think we can work together to make things better for everybody.”  
  
Weiss’s voice was absolutely level and controlled, the perfect image of what a young heiress to a large corporation should be. And underneath the desk, out of sight of the scroll, her hand was pumping up and down, giving Sienna a handjob. Also out of sight of Sienna’s scroll was the fact that Weiss’s skirt was something utterly unprofessional, in stark contrast to the formal top she was wearing.  
  
“We’ll talk about this later,” Willow said after a second. She turned her attention back to Sienna. “I can assure you, the SDC will honor its agreements. So long as those agreements are upheld by _all_ parties.”  
  
Not even the obvious mistrust Willow was showing was enough to keep Sienna from feeling good. Weiss’s hand was firmly wrapped around her cock, gliding up and down in long, firm strokes. She had started as soon as they sat down for the business call, and Weiss’s efforts were about to pay off. Sienna was about to cum.  
  
Sienna managed to mostly keep her face calm and impassive as she came, thick jets of white cum spurting out from her cock and landing against the underside of the table. Weiss wasn’t quite as composed, and briefly smiled at the sounds of her success.  
  
But Weiss’s job wasn’t done just because she had jacked off the leader of the White Fang during a business call with her mother. She still had a lot more work to do. Weiss pulled her own scroll towards her, a frown crossing her face.  
  
“Excuse me, Mother,” Weiss said, pretending to check her scroll. “I have to deal with this. I’ll talk to you later.”  
  
Weiss slid away from the table, off to one side. She was very careful not to stand up and reveal that her suit jacket, shirt and tie were matched by a skirt that didn’t quite cover the entirety of her ass. Willow obviously didn’t suspect anything, just nodded goodbye to Sienna as the two of them kept on dickering over terms.  
  
As soon as she was out of the scroll’s view, Weiss dropped to her knees. She crawled underneath the table, making a beeline for Sienna’s dick. Once there, Weiss opened her mouth widely and sunk it down on Sienna’s shaft. She started giving the older Faunus an enthusiastic blowjob, bobbing her head up and down Sienna’s thick shaft.  
  
Sienna’s chair was already pushed back a bit from the table the scroll was on. That way, she could glance down and see Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC and the daughter of the woman she was talking to, sucking Sienna’s cock. And Weiss was quite the dedicated cocksucker.  
  
Above her, Willow and Sienna kept on talking, finalizing some minor points. Also above her, Sienna’s cum was dripping into Weiss’s hair, the white cum mixing with Weiss’s white hair. Weiss barely noticed it as she went up and down Sienna’s shaft.  
  
Weiss had turned into a pretty good cocksucker. She certainly got a lot of practice, tending to either Sienna’s shaft or a dildo every day. And she was putting those skills to use, sucking on Sienna’s cock as she and Weiss’s mother discussed business.  
  
Weiss even deepthroated Sienna, pushing her face forward until her nose and lips were pressed against Sienna’s crotch. Weiss’s eyes watered, feeling the thick shaft in her throat. Then, finally, slowly, she started drawing herself back, letting air flow back into her longs. And after a few seconds, Weiss did it again, choking herself on Sienna’s cock.  
  
“Yes, I’m proud of Weiss too,” Sienna said in response to a comment by Willow. “Her mastery of oral skills is amazing. I doubt I would be talking to you if she hadn’t convinced me.”  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes as she kept on sucking Sienna’s cock. Then she ran her tongue along Sienna’s shaft. Her… mistress, lover, girlfriend, owner, any and all of the above, had such a wonderful tasting cock. Weiss actually popped off of Sienna’s cock to lick around the head, her small tongue poking out as she lapped at it, the tip of her tongue gliding over Sienna’s slit.  
  
Then she was back on the cock, filling her mouth and neck with it. Sienna snaked a hand down underneath the table to pat Weiss on the head, encouraging her as she sucked the Faunus woman off.  
  
Weiss wasn’t playing with herself, even though she was very horny. Right now was all about Sienna. Weiss’s time would come soon enough.  
  
“I think that’s all I need to hear,” Willow said, her voice crackling slightly. “Shall we talk again, this time next week?”  
  
At that moment, Sienna came into Weiss’s mouth. Weiss gagged, her mouth suddenly overflowing with thick, tasty cum. It went down her throat and spilled out of her lips as she struggled to cope with both Sienna’s cock and her cum.  
  
“Yes, that sounds good,” Sienna said, patting Weiss on the head as she spoke. “I’ll bring Weiss along again as well. I’m sure she’ll love to see you.”  
  
Weiss barely heard the conversation, still trying to deal with the thick, sticky cum flooding her mouth. By the time she finally swallowed enough of it, the meeting was over. The holo-screen had gone blank, displaying nothing but its manufacturer’s logo.  
  
“Good girl,” Sienna said, pushing away from the table. Her cock slid out of Weiss’s mouth, along with some cum that dripped down Weiss’s chin. “But we’re not done yet.”  
  
Weiss nodded, slowly crawling out from underneath the table. Her cheeks were still bulging with cum as she slowly swallowed a bit of it at a time. She stood up, proudly displaying her body, and her contrast on clothing, to Sienna.  
  
“One second…” Sienna muttered, half to herself. She reached around behind Weiss and grabbed her scroll from the table.  
  
“We’re going to make a movie,” Sienna announced, turning the scroll’s record function on. “You’re going to need to get naked for it,” she added, glancing at Weiss. “But leave your skirt on.”  
  
Sienna started stripping too, shrugging out of the formal wear she had put on for the meeting. She was naked almost as quickly as Weiss, her strong frame revealed to Weiss’s hungry eyes.  
  
Weiss licked her lips, staring at Sienna’s brown, striped body. She was so beautiful, so strong and sensual. Weiss felt her arousal heat up as she stared, fingers mindlessly pulling at her tie.  
  
“Good girl,” Sienna said, patting Weiss on the head and then wiping her fingers clean on Weiss’s shoulder. She had propped up the scroll so its camera was staring at the bed in the corner of the room. She turned to it, fully revealing herself. “This move is called _Weiss Schnee Gets Filled_.”  
  
Sienna lay down on the bed, her thick cock standing upright. Weiss could tell that the camera was getting an excellent view of it. Arousal (and just a bit of fear) started to pulse inside of her, pounding away as she saw what was going to happen.  
  
“Hop on,” Sienna said, waving a hand at Weiss.  
  
Weiss slowly walked over to Sienna, glancing at the recording scroll. If this ever got out… so far, the Schnee family had avoided this kind of publicity. Weiss had several plans about how to take things in a new direction, but being the first of her family to have a sex tape leaked wasn’t one of those ideas.  
  
Nonetheless, Weiss climbed up onto the bed, straddling Sienna. Her worries were lessened as she stared down at Sienna’s cock. It was so big and tasty looking, pressed against her lower stomach.  
  
Weiss reached down and grabbed it, wrapping her hand around the thick cock. Her slender fingers could barely reach around it. Lifting her hips up, Weiss positioned herself right above Sienna’s shaft. The very tip of Sienna’s head brushed against her soaked lower lips.  
  
“Before you start,” Sienna said, her voice smoky, “pull up your skirt. Let the camera see your ass as I fuck you.”  
  
Weiss swallowed. But it was a month too late for her to start saying no to Sienna. With her free hand, she pulled her skirt up, showing off her small, tight ass, and the cock that was just below it.  
  
Weiss sank down onto Sienna’s cock, filling her wet pussy up and stretching it out with Sienna’s cock. Weiss moaned, closing her eyes as the bliss ran through her. It felt good, so very good, Weiss’s walls getting split apart by Sienna’s cock.  
  
Weiss shook on top of Sienna, her breath coming in short pants as she fought for air. Sienna wasn’t doing a thing, merely holding onto Weiss’s thighs as Weiss rode her. Everything Weiss was feeling, every lewd shake of her hips and sultry moan, was entirely her.  
  
Weiss leaned forward, throwing her arms out to catch herself. Her hands landed on Sienna’s breasts, making the older woman hiss in discomfort. Then Weiss steadied herself, so that she was only playing with Sienna’s chest instead of leaning on it.  
  
Sienna’s breasts were more than large enough to fill Weiss’s hands. The nipples dug into her palms as Weiss’s fingers slightly sank into the flesh. Sienna grinned widely and, somehow, it seemed her cock got harder inside Weiss as the pale, slender girl played with the chest of the leader of the White Fang.  
  
Weiss rode Sienna for what seemed like hours, though the exact passage of time was rather lost to her as she came over and over again. Weiss was certainly a ragged, panting mess at the end of it, her cheeks flushed, and a wild look in her eyes as she kept on fucking Sienna, filling her pussy up with Sienna’s cock. She didn’t even realize that the way she was leaning forward made her skirt pull up, showing off her ass even without her actually lifting it up.  
  
Sienna had eventually started to play with Weiss in turn. Her strong, sure hands wandered over Weiss’s body, playing with her small chest and her tight rear. And then, finally, she came.  
  
Weiss gurgled as she felt more semen getting pumped into her pussy. She swayed on top of Sienna, the creampie driving her over the edge once again as she came in turn. A blissful, ridiculous look appeared on Weiss’s face as she squeezed down around Sienna, milking every last drop of cum out of the older woman.  
  
Even before Weiss had stopped cumming, Sienna was moving. She grabbed Weiss and brought her down to the bed, turning her around as she did so. Weiss was barely aware that she was now facing the scroll, on her hands and knees.  
  
“Don’t try to hide that face from the camera,” Sienna purred, resting the tip of her cock against Weiss’s ass. “Just let it all show.”  
  
With that, Sienna pressed forward, entering Weiss’s ass. Weiss cried out in a high-pitched, sweet voice as her ass was entered by Sienna. The scroll picked up every detail as Weiss’s rear was claimed by her mistress.  
  
Weiss let every detail and twitch of what she was feeling show, letting the scroll record every second of it. She was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC. She was getting fucked on all fours by the leader of the White Fang. She was the star of home-made pornography.   
  
And she was loving every second of it.

**~Day Two~**

Yang tried to stifle a moan. But it was so hard to clamp down on what she was feeling. There were Sienna’s breasts, for one. The full orbs, almost as good as Yang’s own chest, were pressed against her back. Yang could feel them pillowing up, through her hair. And Sienna’s hands were on Yang’s own pair of breasts, slowly groping them.  
  
Of course, the real concern for Yang was the cock inside her ass. Yang still wasn’t that experienced with anal, and Sienna had taken it upon herself to teach the blonde brawler all about how good it could feel to have her ass fucked. And it was starting to feel good. Even with Sienna switching between playing with Yang’s chest to grope her ass.  
  
“You’ve got such a naughty ass,” Sienna whispered into Yang’s ear. “How have you gotten away without anybody punishing you for it for so long?”  
  
Sienna’s hands were back on Yang’s ass, sinking into Yang’s fat cheeks, groping them as she drove her cock into Yang’s rear. Yang was finding it hard to breathe, gasping as Sienna’s thick dick reached so far into her. She could have sworn that Sienna’s shaft was about to start knocking against her lungs.  
  
And she was sure Sienna was about to start spanking her. Yang knew that for the other girls, spanking was something that only happened when they misbehaved (and Yang still had highly conflicted feelings about anybody laying a hand on Ruby, even if her little sister loved it). But for Yang, a spanking happened just because.  
  
Sienna rarely needed or gave a reason for spanking Yang. She just loved to see Yang’s large cheeks jiggle underneath the flat of her hand. And, unlike the other girls on the team, Yang didn’t see pain as much of a punishment.  
  
Pain just made her burn hotter. In fact, after a particularly rough session with Sienna, Yang could find her eyes red and her a burning gold, filled with energy even as her bottom was as red as her eyes. Spanking just turned her on, made her want even more of Sienna gave to her.  
  
And when Sienna was claiming Yang’s ass, a spanking was bound to follow, nine times out of ten.  
  
“I know you can feel how tightly it’s holding onto my cock,” Sienna continued, thrusting into Yang as she groped and spanked Yang’s ass. “Where did you get such a perverted butt? Didn’t your momma ever teach you not to tempt people with such a fine ass?”  
  
Yang gasped, the words suddenly affecting her a lot more than the fucking was. Sienna didn’t seem to notice, and kept on whispering into Yang’s ear while fucking her.  
  
“Didn’t she ever spank you? Bend you over her lap and paddle that,” Sienna spanked one of Yang’s cheeks, “fat,” another spank on the other cheek, “ass?”  
  
Yang groaned, having the weirdest orgasm of her life. She didn’t like the woman who gave birth to her, not one bit. There was nothing _to_ like. And yet, she was still cumming, Sienna’s words rattling around inside her head and not really going away.  
  
And then Sienna was cumming too. Yang’s eyes shot open wide as she felt the sticky heat blossom inside her rear. There was so much of it, filling her up as Sienna’s cum reached even farther than Sienna’s cock could. Yang groaned, feeling her pussy get even wetter as her ass was flooded with cum.  
  
For a moment, Yang sagged in Sienna’s grip, panting for air. It felt so good, so deep inside of her. But Sienna’s words had started something inside Yang, and she was going to follow through.  
  
Sienna pulled out of Yang, just as Yang spun around. Sienna’s lips were parted to say something, and her eyebrows rose as Yang looked at her, a fire burning in her eyes. And running along her hair, Yang’s blonde tresses starting to glow.  
  
Yang shoved Sienna backwards, pushing the Tiger Faunus onto her back. As a follow-up, Yang climbed on top of her, looking down at Sienna. The older woman’s cock was rock hard still, with Sienna’s cum smeared along it.  
  
“Fuck Raven,” Yang muttered as she sank down onto Sienna’s cock.  
  
Yang’s pace picked up pretty fast as Sienna’s cock entered her pussy. She slammed her hips down, burying Sienna’s dick inside of her. Both of them gasped.  
  
“You’re the closest thing I’ve got to a mom,” Yang groused, raising her hips back up and slamming them down onto Sienna. “I,” She went up and down Sienna, “don’t,” and again, “need,” and a fourth time, “anyone else!”  
  
Sienna raised her eyebrows, looking curiously at Yang. Her hands were resting on Yang’s waist, brown fingers against tanned skin. Then her hands moved, and she lifted her body, transposing her and Yang’s positions.  
  
Yang gasped as she fell onto the bed, Sienna’s cock still inside her. She stared up at the older woman, Sienna’s eyes glinting as she looked down at Yang. The momentary disruption in control had been fixed, and she started fucking Yang’s pussy at a rapid pace.  
  
Yang knew she should have known that would happen. Even when Yang or one of her teammates was riding Sienna, Sienna was always in control. Yang would probably get punished for this later, too. But right now, she was still getting fucked by Sienna, and that would have to be good enough.  
  
“So who’s this Raven?” Sienna asked, in between grunts. “I _know_ she’s not a Faunus, not with a name like that.”  
  
Yang sighed, wishing that Sienna had never even brought the subject up. But there was no way she could deny Sienna. Especially when Sienna was making her feel so good, stirring up her insides again and again.  
  
“Raven Brawen,” Yang admitted, feeling her arousal start to die down as she touched on unwelcome topics. “She’s my mom.” And a bitch, Yang didn’t add.  
  
“Raven…” Sienna muttered, looking off into the distance as she thrust into Yang. “Raven…” She turned to look at Yang, eyes narrowing. “Yes, I know her. Actually,” she paused as she thrust particularly deeply into Yang, “You look a lot like her, now that I think about.”  
  
“That’s something I want to hear,” Yang muttered, looking away. She wished Sienna would just drop the whole thing, and focus on fucking Yang. Was that too much to ask?  
  
“Hard feelings between you two?” Sienna asked, obviously already knowing the answer.  
  
Yang didn’t respond verbally, just nodding and trying to focus on the sensation of Sienna’s cock plunging into her. A spank against her flank made her acknowledge Sienna though. Sighing heavily, she nodded.  
  
“She’s a traitorous, cowardly bitch,” Yang said, face darkening. “I don’t want anything to do with her, and if I never hear her name again, it will be too soon.  
  
Sienna raised her eyebrows and stayed silent for a moment as she thrust into Yang. Then she spoke again, right after Yang had started to get back into the swing of things.  
  
“Never? Not even if the White Fang captures her?” Yang frowned in curiosity, wondering where Sienna was going with this. “Not even if I lead her around on all fours, a leash around her neck?”  
  
Yang’s face slowly brightened as she thought it over. She could feel her arousal starting to grow again, in a way that had little to do with Sienna’s cock stretching her inner walls out. A smile appeared on Yang’s face as she thought it over.  
  
“Yeah, maybe I could work with that,” Yang said. Then another idea came to her. “You’ll train her ass like you’ve fucked mine, right? Turn her into a set of holes for your cock?”  
  
“Feeling a bit vindictive, are we?” Sienna asked, chuckling. “If you’re a good girl, maybe I can tame a little songbird.”  
  
“Yes,” Yang gasped, her mind suddenly flooding with images of how to finally settle her scores with Raven. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it. Just,” she pushed back against Sienna, grinding her hips against the Faunus’s crotch, “let me watch.”  
  
“Watch?” Sienna asked, laughing. “My dear girl,” she stroked Yang’s forehead, tucking a lock of blonde hair back behind Yang’s ear, “I’m going to let you _help_.”  
  
Yang and Sienna wore matching grins as Sienna groaned. Then Yang’s expression turned into one of lustful surprise. That Sienna was cumming wasn’t much of a shock. That _Yang_ was cumming was. Her orgasm had crept up on Yang, suddenly overflowing inside of her when Sienna started to pump her cum deep into Yang’s pussy.  
  
Yang fell back onto the rumpled bed, grinning widely as her pussy was painted white and an orgasm swept through her. She had something to look forward too, something she hadn’t ever thought about or expected to happen.  
  
Who would have thought an anal training session could end with such great news?  


**~Day Three~**

  
Blake was forming the bottom half of a sandwich. She was on her back, frantically making out with Ilia. Their hands were wandering all over each other as they kissed and groped each other. It felt wonderful.  
  
Other things that felt wonderful was Sienna’s hands exploring their rears. Blake moaned into Ilia’s open mouth as she felt her, her _owner’s_ hands on her ass, kneading and groping it. If Blake had been able to tear her head away, she was sure that she would have seen Sienna’s thick cock as her owner decided which ass to claim first.  
  
“I’m glad you two have reunited,” Sienna commented as she switched between Ilia’s and Blake’s butts. “It’s always such a shame when old friends fall out.”  
  
“I know,” Blake mewled, in between pressing kisses against Ilia’s lips. “I’m sorry, Ilia, it won’t happen again.”  
  
“It’s okay, baby,” Ilia reassured her, snaking a hand in between their bodies to play with Blake’s breasts. “You’re back with me, everything is going to be okay.”  
  
Ilia showed how okay things were going to be by grinding her pussy against Blake’s. Blake gasped, feeling her wet folds rubbing against Ilia’s. It felt amazing, and Blake felt electric tingles running through her body.  
  
“Is there room for one more?” Sienna purred.  
  
Blake moaned a yes into Ilia’s mouth. There was always room for Sienna. That was what the collar around her neck meant, that whatever Sienna wanted, Blake would try to make happen. It was so freeing, in a weird way, to be Sienna’s pet. Blake didn’t have to think and fret and worry. She just had to take Sienna’s cock, whenever the older Faunus wanted, wherever she wanted.  
  
And right now, Sienna wanted to slide her cock in between Ilia and Blake. The two girls moaned into each other’s mouths as Sienna’s cock slid past their pussies and rubbed against their bellies. They clutched each other tightly as Sienna started to thrust, her cock sliding against them, inside the warm tunnel their bodies formed.  
  
Blake gasped, feeling her orgasm rising. She was feeling so good, her breasts pressed against Ilia’s, her pussy drooling arousal, and her clit rubbing against Sienna’s shaft. It was wonderful, and she could tell Ilia was feeling just as good.   
  
Blake had gotten a lot of experience with how Ilia’s Faunus traits worked, and she could tell that certain skin colors showed her friend’s arousal. The bright red that Ilia had right now, meant that she was getting close to cumming. Sure, in other circumstances, it could mean other things, or nothing at all. But right here, right now, it meant that Ilia was about to tip over the edge of pleasure.  
  
And Blake was going to join her. She was feeling her own lust bubbling up inside of her, rising closer and closer to the surface. It felt wonderful and awful, a twitching under her skin that needed release. Blake clutched desperately at Ilia, writhing underneath her, feeling Ilia and Sienna’s cock pressing against her.  
  
And then, finally, she came. All three of them came, in fact, Ilia, Sienna and Blake. All three of them cried out, feeling their orgasms overwhelming them. Blake could feel Ilia’s arousal running down her folds, mixing with her own honey. And she could feel Sienna’s cum on her stomach, getting smeared around as Blake and Ilia twitched in their own pleasure.  
  
“Well, that was wonderful,” Sienna said after a minute, drawing herself out from between the two of them. “But I’m not done yet. Are you two?”  
  
“No,” Ilia and Blake both said simultaneously, in matching tones of desire. Then they caught each other’s eyes and laughed.  
  
“Good,” Sienna purred, resting her cock against Blake’s pussy. “I’d hate for my pets to get tired so easily.”  
  
With that, she pushed forward, sliding into Blake’s pussy. At the same moment, Ilia broke her kiss and pulled her head up, so she could see her friend’s expression as her pussy got filled. Blake stared up at Ilia with a truly lewd expression, eyes heavy with lust and her lips forming a perfect O.  
  
“Oh, yes, yes!” Blake moaned, her walls squeezing down tightly around the cock inside her. “Please, Mistress, more, give me more!”  
  
“Please, Mistress,” Ilia joined in, staring down at Blake, “fuck her hard! She needs it!”  
  
Blake felt a sudden surge of love for Ilia, as her co-pet urged their owner to give her even more pleasure. And she was loving Sienna too, feeling her thick cock inside her, stretching her out and making her feel amazing. There was so much Blake wanted to say, and it was so hard to form even one word of it.  
  
“Oh, ooohhh, OOOHHHH!” Blake moaned, a sound of pure lust, unadultered with anything like thought or reason. A wide smile spread across Blake’s face as she got fucked.  
  
And then she wasn’t. Blake’s eyes got wide as Sienna pulled out of her, leaving her wet and needy and empty. Blake whined as she tried to see past Ilia to Sienna.  
  
She couldn’t, but that _did_ mean she got a great view of Ilia’s face as Sienna entered her. Blake’s keen ears could just hear the wet squelch as Sienna’s cock slid into Ilia’s pussy, a set of folds that were just as wet as Blake’s. Blake realized that the look on Ilia’s face must have been the same expression that Blake had.  
  
Not that it made her feel much better. Blake was feeling selfish today, and wanted Sienna back in her pussy. Blake opened her mouth to beg Sienna to fuck her again when Ilia preempted her.  
  
“Ohhhh! Yes, yes, yes! Please, mistress, more, more!” Ilia moaned, throwing her head around and making the name plate on her collar jingle as it brushed against Blake’s. “Fuck me harder, fuck me-! Huh?”  
  
Blake didn’t have time to figure out what had caused the shocking look of loss on Ilia’s face. She was getting fucked again, Sienna’s cock sliding back into her wet, ready folds. And that was what really mattered.  
  
Sadly, it didn’t last nearly long enough for Blake. After only half a minute of getting fucked, Sienna drew herself back out of Blake and slid back into Ilia. Ilia’s moan of satisfaction was matched by Blake’s moan of disappointment.  
  
Yes, it felt wonderful to be underneath Ilia, to feel their bodies pressing against each other. Yes, it was nice to feel Ilia’s breasts pressed against Blake’s own, the small mounds slightly squished against Blake’s larger boobs. Yes, Blake’s clit occasionally got a bit of stimulation as Ilia or Sienna brushed against her nub.  
  
But that wasn’t what Blake wanted. She wanted Sienna’s cock inside her, stuffing her with dick, filling her up. _That_ was how Blake was going to cum, and it was so hard to reach her orgasm when she only got fucked for thirty seconds every minute.  
  
Blake could intellectually understand that Ilia was suffering in the exact same way, but it was hard to muster up the empathy for her. Once Blake came, once she was satisfied, then she could deal with helping her fellow pet out. But right now, Blake needed to deal with the lust roaring through her body.  
  
The best she could do was kiss Ilia. And Ilia kissed back. The two Faunus embraced each other, frantically locking lips with each other as their leader fucked them. They moaned into each other’s open mouths, desperately seeking out their pleasure, urging their bodies onward.  
  
“I’m getting close, girls,” Sienna announced, thrusting into Ilia’s bright red pussy. “Which one of you is going to get my cum?”  
  
“Ah!, Oh, um,” Both Ilia and Blake were shocked out of their embrace, as they tried to get their brains back into gear and remember how to form words.  
  
“Too late!” Sienna said after a moment of verbal fumbling. “The kitty gets the milk!”  
  
Ilia’s and Blake’s moans matched as Sienna drew out of Ilia and slid into Blake. Blake felt her walls clench down around Sienna as the older woman slid deep inside Blake, going in as far as she could. And then Sienna started to cum.  
  
Blake moaned, throwing her head back against the bed as she felt her pussy getting coated in cum. Every inch of her insides seemed to be covered with Sienna’s seed, the white semen stimulating Blake’s insides. It was enough to make her cum.  
  
Blake clung to Ilia like a drowning woman clung to a life preserver. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as her orgasm swept through her. Blake could feel Sienna’s cum pumping deep inside her, filling her up and flowing into her womb.  
  
Blake could barely hear the high-pitched keening sound she was making, and wasn’t even aware that she was the one making it. All she could focus on was her groin, and how wonderful her pussy felt as Sienna steadily filled it up with cum. Blake thought she was going to die from the intensity of the orgasms. Her Mistress, her owner, was fucking her, and it was everything Blake could ever possibly want.  
  
Finally, Blake’s orgasm finished washing through her. She was left utterly limp, like there wasn’t a bone left in her body. Her arms fell away from Ilia as she lay on the bed, staring upwards. There was a wide, brainless smile on her face as she basked in how wonderful the afterglow of orgasm felt.  
  
“Are you ready, Ilia?” Blake distantly heard Sienna ask. “I don’t want you to feel left out.”  
  
Now that she was satisfied, Blake could feel happy for Ilia as her friend enthusiastically squealed her consent. And in a few minutes, when Blake could make her body answer her, she would be helping her friend get fucked. Kissing her, mostly, feeling Ilia’s long, dexterous tongue playing with hers. Hands wandered over warm, tight flesh as Blake did her best to make Ilia feel as good as Ilia had made her feel.  
  
“I really am glad you two are… friends again,” Sienna said as she slid into Ilia, making the younger woman groan. “It’s so cute to see the two of you working together.”  
  
Blake fully agreed with her owner.  


**~Day Four~**

  
Ciel had some entirely reasonable suspicions about Ruby Rose, in her opinion. There was no way that anybody could _really_ be that hyper and happy all the time. And she spent so much time around Penny, who knew when she would discover something she shouldn’t?  
  
So when Ruby had tried to convince Penny to go off on some mysterious errand to have some fun by themselves, Ciel had butted in. She had managed to convince (or at least browbeat) Ruby into taking her along instead of Penny. That way, Ciel could make sure she wasn’t going to do something wrong with Penny, like open her up and take pictures of what she had underneath. And Ciel could sound Ruby out, and see what was underneath her too good to be true exterior.  
  
And then Ciel could report back to Penny about how Ruby was a bad, dangerous person, and that Penny should just stay friends with Ciel. Easy, simple, and nothing could go wrong. That had been then.  
  
And this was now. Ruby had led Ciel to some upper-class hotel, a place that was obviously far out of Ruby’s price range. And yet, she had walked through the halls with a sublime confidence, leading Ciel all the way to the top.  
  
And once they were inside the penthouse, Ruby had asked Ciel to play a game with her. Ruby had turned the lights off, plunging the room into darkness. Then, inside of a minute, Ciel had been picked up by strong arms, and pressed against a body that had the most intriguing scent.  
  
Ciel had breathed in deeply before remembering she should be concerned about a pair of small hands tugging at her clothing. And by the time she could remember _why_ she should be concerned about that, her shirt had been opened up and her bra whisked off, exposing her small, brown breasts to the room. And, much more importantly, there was a thick cock inside her virgin folds, making her brain rattle out of her head.  
  
Ciel had moaned like the virgin she was as whoever was fucking her filled her up and emptied her out again and again. And as someone else, surely Ruby, started tending to her small breasts, fingers and tongue working over her nipples and modest curves. It felt so good, better than masturbation ever had or better than Ciel had ever dreamed sex could feel. She had moaned, a high-pitched squealing sound as her first sexual experience was between two people, one of them a complete stranger.  
  
And now, several hours later, Ciel was still moaning. Ruby thought that she wasn’t moaning like a virgin anymore, though. She was moaning like a slut, like a needy little girl who was getting her itch scratched. And Ruby thought that it was hot beyond belief.  
  
“You did good, Ruby,” Sienna said from behind Ciel as she thrust into the small girl. “I don’t think I’ve ever fucked someone who was this tight. Or who stayed this tight for so long.”  
  
“Thanks!” Ruby chirped. She was masturbating, watching the two brown-skinned women fuck. It was really hot, seeing the prim and proper look on Ciel’s face slowly dissolve into an expression of brainless bliss. “The two of you look really cute, too!”  
  
Ruby laying on her stomach at the top of the bed. She slowly kicked her legs behind her as she watched Ciel and Sienna, and as she played with the control for the vibrator she had slid inside herself. She wasn’t cumming nearly as often as Sienna, and _definitely_ not as much as Ciel, but she was still moaning in orgasm pretty regularly. And who could blame her? Ciel and Sienna were looking _really_ hot.  
  
Ciel was on her knees, facing Ruby. All she had on still was her blue skirt. Her arms were behind her back, tightly gripped by Sienna as the older woman thrust into Ciel’s pussy again and again. Ciel’s face was screwed up in a look of pure lust, her eyes rolled up in her head and her tongue hanging out as she got fucked.  
  
Ruby knew she probably wasn’t going to get fucked by Sienna today. The leader of the White Fang was too busy breaking in her new toy. And Ruby could accept that. She could see how cute Ciel was, and couldn’t blame Sienna for wanting to thoroughly test out the petite girl. Ruby’s time would come soon enough.  
  
“Do you think Penny would like this?” Ruby asked, speaking the question as soon as it entered her mind. “She’s so cute and happy, I _know_ I could talk her into it.”  
  
“She’s the android, isn’t she?” Sienna asked, not looking up at Ruby as she fucked Ciel. “The gynoid, I suppose.” Sienna paused, still moving in and out of Ciel’s tight folds. “I wouldn’t say no to the idea. But does she even have the ability to have sex?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Ruby said, frowning. “Ciel, do you- Ciel? Ciel, are you listening?”  
  
“Oohh…” Ciel moaned, her lips curled upward in a large smile. She didn’t give any sign that she heard what was being said. “More,” she said, her normally crisp dictation slurred so badly Ruby could barely parse the words. “More cum.”  
  
“Ah man, you broke her,” Ruby said, pouting a bit as she stared at Ciel’s blissful face. She flicked the vibrator inside her up a notch, gasping at the feelings that ran through her. “We’re going have to wait for hours and hours before I can talk to her now.”  
  
“Longer than that, probably,” Sienna chuckled, letting go of Ciel’s wrist to grope her small, tight rear. “I haven’t even touched this cute ass yet.”  
  
She kept on thrusting into Ciel’s pussy. Then she paused, groaning in satisfaction. Ruby knew that Sienna had just cum inside Ciel yet again. She could even look past Ciel’s body and see the cum dripping out of the tiny girl’s pussy.  
  
“Still, how about you find out about that, Ruby,” Sienna said, after a minute. “I could use a redhead in my collection. And-.” Whatever Sienna was about to say as Ciel slumped forward, falling onto the bed with her ass still in the air  
  
Ciel had obviously reached the end of her rope. She was out of it, eyes closed, but still smiling. It was a cute look, and Ruby wished she had a scroll to take pictures of it.  
  
“Well, that’s that, I suppose,” Sienna said, laughing as she pulled out of Ciel. Ruby licked her lips, staring at Sienna’s cock, covered with arousal and cum. Sienna saw her gaze and laughed. “Is my little puppy hungry for a snack?”  
  
Ruby nodded, still staring. Sienna reached down and grabbed Ciel, turning the brown girl over onto her back. Cum was leaking out of her pussy, running her brown skin and leaving white tracks.  
  
“She’s all yours,” Sienna said, waving at Ciel, humor underlying every word. “Eat up.”  
  
Ruby crawled over towards Ciel. She slid in between the foreign girl’s legs, facing away from Sienna. She didn’t need any more encouragement that that. Ruby lowered her head and raised her ass as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
Ciel had a wonderful flavor, Ruby discovered. Especially when it was mixed with Sienna’s cum. Ruby ran her tongue along Ciel’s lower lips, coming away with a tongue full of cum. She savored it for a moment, letting it sit on her tongue as she considered the taste. Ciel obviously ate a lot of fruit, and Sienna was as tasty as ever.  
  
Ruby dived down for another taste, shaking her rear as she did so. She wasn’t aware that she was enjoying it that much, to act like that. She just thought that her new friend/harem mate tasted really good.  
  
“What a naughty girl,” Sienna said as Ruby pressed her mouth against Ciel’s pussy. “Tempting your mistress like that.”  
  
Sienna grabbed Ruby’s ass, her fingers firm on Ruby’s cheeks. Ruby squeaked, but didn’t stop licking at Ciel. If Sienna wanted to use her body as Sienna saw fit… well, that was really, really hot. And Sienna always made sure Ruby felt so good.  
  
And to think, Ruby hadn’t even intentionally been teasing Sienna. She had just loved the tasty treat she was getting so much her body acted all on its own. Not that Ruby was complaining. Her pussy was a perfect fit for Sienna’s cock. In fact, Ruby had never had anybody _but_ Sienna inside of her, and she never wanted to have anybody else, either.  
  
Ruby moaned into Ciel’s pussy as Sienna’s cock, still smeared with arousal and cum entered her own pussy. Her wet folds easily accepted the cock, especially after Ruby had spent so long getting herself ready, playing with the vibrator. Ruby squeezed down on the still unconscious Ciel, her tongue flicking out to lick at the wet, cum-smeared folds as Sienna slid into her.  
  
Sienna started fucking Ruby even harder than she had been fucking Ciel. Her fingers were like iron bars on Ruby’s hips as she slid into Ruby’s wet, ready folds, stirring up her insides and driving Ruby wild. Ruby felt her legs twitch as she felt the arousal inside of her grow and grow as Sienna used her.  
  
And all the while, Ruby kept on cleaning out Ciel’s pussy. There was a lot of cum inside it, and along Ciel’s thighs. Ruby was kept busy, sending her tongue along every part of Ciel’s body that had a drop of semen on it. And then back to Ciel’s pussy, which was pushing out another dollop of cum.  
  
The first hint Ruby had that Ciel was waking up was when she heard a groggy moan, and when Ciel’s hips twitched against her. Ruby didn’t look up to check. There was a trail of cum she was chasing with her tongue, and she had to focus on that first, obviously.  
  
“Wha..?” Ciel asked, sounding groggy. That was no way to act when your pussy was getting licked. Ruby redoubled her efforts, shifting from eating Sienna’s cum to just flat out licking and sucking Ciel’s pussy.  
  
“Ruby?” Ciel asked, still sounding out of it. Ruby lifted her eyes to look up at the brown-skinned girl she was eating out. “Oh,” Ciel said, sounding very detached from everything that was going on. “It wasn’t a dream.”  
  
“No, dear one,” Sienna said, letting go of Ruby’s hip to stroke Ciel’s cheek. “You’re still here with me.”  
  
Ruby smiled as she kept on licking Ciel’s pussy. There was less and less cum, and more and more arousal. Ruby thought her new friend was going to cum soon. For that matter, Ruby thought _she_ was going to cum soon. She had been playing with herself for so long, it didn’t take much of Sienna’s thick cock stirring her up to drive her over the edge.  
  
And, as it turned out, Sienna was on the verge of climax as well. All three women came at once, shaking in orgasm. Ruby’s face was splashed with Ciel’s arousal, while her pussy was painted white by Sienna’s cum. It felt wonderful, and even better, Ruby was shaking in her own pleasure, the rush of orgasm roaring through her like a locomotive.  
  
Ruby pulled her face away from Ciel’s crotch, gasping for air. She could feel the arousal splattered across her lower face as Sienna painted her pussy with a last few spurts of cum. She moaned, feeling so good, and glad that Ciel was feeling just as good. A good hard fuck was exactly what Ruby though Ciel needed.  
  
“And now for you to share,” Sienna said, pushing Ruby forward so she was pressed against Ciel’s body.  
  
Ruby smiled down at Ciel, who shakily smiled back. She still seemed kind of out of it, though her pussy was wet enough it was obvious that her body was enjoying itself without the brain having to do anything.  
  
Sienna got off the bed and walked around in front of them. Ruby smiled as Sienna’s messy cock was shoved in front of her and Ciel. A drop of mixed cum and arousal ran down Sienna’s cock and dropped onto Ciel’s face. Ruby flicked her eyes back up to Sienna’s, watching her mistress watch them. It was so easy to get lost inside those eyes, sinking down into the molten gold swirls.  
  
“Come on Ciel,” Ruby urged, already sticking her tongue out. “Ish good!”  
  
Ruby enthusiastically started licking Sienna’s dick. And after a moment of hesitation, Ciel joined her, sticking her tongue out and hesitantly running it along Sienna’s shaft. Then her eyes widened and she returned for a much bigger taste. Ruby giggled as she watched her new friend get addicted to the blend of flavors Sienna was offering them.  
  
Ruby was glad she could introduce someone new to the joys of being Sienna’s.  


**~Day Five~**

  
Sienna had to conclude that life was very good. Her collection of pets had become _the_ way to have fun. And there was every sign that she would continue to sample every one of their treats for a long time to come. Not every day, of course.  
  
Sienna couldn’t stay in Vale forever. She had duties back on Menagerie, and she couldn’t bring her girls with her. But that didn’t mean she could only take memories with her. Sienna grabbed her scroll, booting up the recording function. She smiled, seeing the suggestion that she rewatch her previous recordings.  
  
As lovely as it was to turn Weiss Schnee into a porn star, Sienna wasn’t going to linger over past glories today. Instead, she would be making entirely new triumphs. She thought that recording every second of her claiming Team RWBY would be a wonderful video to watch once she was back on Menagerie. And she was sure that Ilia would love seeing some more of her friend, too.  
  
For that matter, maybe she should have Blake record a message for Ilia. Ilia was always so upbeat and chipper after spending time with Blake, and Sienna was sure that even a recording would boost her spirits. The real question, she supposed, would be if Blake’s message should be recorded while she was getting fucked in the ass with Sienna’s cum on her face or not.  
  
Maybe she could have Blake record both messages, and see which one Ilia liked best. And Sienna would play fair, and not even fuck Ilia during the porn message, to see which one the chameleon Faunus _really_ liked. And of course, she would have to have Ilia make some video messages of her own for Blake as well.  
  
There was a knock on her bedroom door, and Sienna looked up, distracted from her idle musings. A smile grew on her face. She knew what that meant. It was time for a team meeting.  
  
Walking over to the bedroom door, Sienna flung it open, her dick stirring to life before she even saw anything. When she actually saw who was on the other side, her cock became fully hard.  
  
All four members of Team RWBY were there, all of them wearing matching, color-coded lingerie and garters. All four of them fit perfectly in their lingerie, from Weiss to Yang. And all of them were smiling at Sienna, lustfully staring at her.  
  
Sienna was pleased to see that the tailors had done such a good job. Even with such a range of body types, the lingerie flattered all four girls equally, and it still looked almost identical, except for the changes in color. Everything about them looked amazing from stockings showcasing their legs to the tiny silk flowers woven into the corset.  
  
It was also a good thing that the tailors had made two back-up sets for each girl. Because Sienna was going to have a lot of trouble keeping herself from ripping the lingerie off of at least one of them. Probably Yang. Her breasts always bounced the most when her clothing was torn off.  
  
“Hello, Mistress,” they all chorused, stepping towards Sienna.  
  
“Hello, girl,” Sienna said, raising her arms to give them a group hug.  
  
And then she kept her arms raised as they started stripping her. They slowly, tenderly, disrobed her, removing every bit of clothing and kissing almost every inch of newly exposed skin. As they did so, Sienna sank back down onto the bed, the team following her.  
  
Right now, they were all devoted to her, slowly removing her clothes and running their hands over Sienna’s body. Later, she knew she’d be having them make out as she fucked one or two of them. But before that…  
  
Sienna’s dick had popped out, freed from her robes. She could see Yang and Ruby eyeing it, a blush appearing on their cheeks as they finished disrobing her. Blake and Weiss, meanwhile, were both focusing on her breasts, licking and sucking at them.  
  
“Now, now girls,” Sienna said, gently lifting Weiss and Blake’s heads up. “There’s plenty here for you to share. I want all four of you to work on my cock right now.”  
  
“Yes, Mistress,” Blake said, a blush appearing on her cheeks at those words.  
  
Sienna smirked. She may have only bought the collar and name tag for Blake, but Blake was the one who _needed_ the collar and the name tag. She would get so quiet and submissive whenever Sienna brought it out, it was almost like she was a different person.  
  
Blake and Weiss sank down Sienna’s body to join Yang and Ruby. All four girls started tending to Sienna’s cock. Yang managed to actually get her mouth around Sienna’s shaft, bobbing up and down the top half of Sienna’s rod. Down below, Weiss and Blake licked and kissed the sides of Sienna’s dick while Ruby tended to the bottom, her small tongue darting out to press against Sienna.  
  
Sienna sighed in happiness as she watched the four beautiful young women tend to her cock. Was there a better feeling in the world than this? Sienna reached down and started groping Yang’s and Blake’s asses.  
  
She was already planning how she was going to fuck each and every one of them. For the first round, at least. After Sienna dumped a load of her cum into all four girls, then they could move on to more unusual activities. Threesomes, foursomes, that sort of thing.  
  
But to start with… Sienna thought she would start with Blake. Her oldest pet, though not the one most addicted to her dick. She thought she would do a mating press with Blake. It was so fun to watch the cat Faunus’s face slowly dissolve into an incoherent mess of lust and happiness.  
  
And then, Sienna thought she would take Weiss’s ass. Make the Schnee face away from her, so Sienna could see every second of her cock spearing into Weiss’s small, tight ass. And that would make it easier to pull on Weiss’s long hair, making her head snap backwards as her rear was stuffed.  
  
For Yang, there was no question. The blonde _loved_ getting taken doggy style. And Sienna was a generous owner, and could indulge her pets and their desires. Especially when those desires were so fun and easy to meet.  
  
And finally, there was Ruby. Sienna owed a lot to Ruby. She never would have assembled her Vale collection without her. For that matter, she never even would have gotten Blake back if Ruby hadn’t come creeping around one day. Sienna always made sure to treat Ruby in the exact way a girl like her deserved and wanted to be treated.  
  
And that meant that, once the rest of her team had been claimed and was lying limp with cum drooling out of their lower holes, Sienna would come to Ruby. And she would treat Ruby in exactly the way that Ruby liked to be treated.  
  
Sienna thought she would fuck Ruby missionary style. Hardly the most exciting or original of positions, but Sienna knew that Ruby liked to look at Sienna’s face as she got fucked, and that she liked to be pinned down underneath Sienna. Of course, it would probably end as a mating press, just like Blake, because Ruby could get very clingy when she was getting fucked. That was the kind of hardship Sienna was more than willing to deal with, though.  
  
And after that… Well, it wouldn’t do to plan too far ahead. There were plenty of ways Sienna and the girls could have fun. Right now, Sienna could content herself with getting her cock sucked and deciding how to take each girl on Team RWBY the first time.  
  
“Get ready girls,” Sienna said, eyes glittering as she stared down at them. “I’ve got a treat for you four!”  
  
Yang popped off of Sienna’s cock, and all four members of Team RWBY pressed their faces together, eagerly staring upwards at Sienna. All four of them also reached up, wrapping a hand around Sienna’s cock. As one, they started stroking her, coaxing the cum waiting inside Sienna out.  
  
And with such a beautiful target, how could Sienna hold herself back? She groaned, feeling her dick pulse. Then she started to cum, pumping semen out and onto the faces of the girls.  
  
All four of them groaned and smiled, feeling Sienna’s seed splatter onto them. Sienna made sure that each of them got at least a bit of her seed, her thick white cum landing on their skin. It was a beautiful sight. Not quite as good as when Sienna pumped a few loads of cum onto just one girl, utterly obscuring her face underneath Sienna’s semen, but still more than enough to keep her rock hard.  
  
“Keep it on, girls,” Sienna commanded, as Ruby moved to lick Weiss clean. “You look better that way.”  
  
And now it was time to fuck Blake. Tugging the black-haired girl over to her, Sienna smiled. Four beauties devoted to her, and she was recording every second of them to remember later.  
  
She had to be the happiest woman on Remnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's over. This story has been an utter blast to write, and I'm glad to have brought so much enjoyment to so many people.


	6. Let Sleeping Tigers Lie: EXTRA

**Let Sleeping Tigers Lie: EXTRA**

  
Sienna wasn’t certain if she should be laughing or not. The situation wasn’t exactly humorous, but there was something about it that made Sienna want to smile.  
  
“Alright, Ruby,” Sienna said, laying a hand on top of her pet’s head. “Tell me what happened one more time.”  
  
Ruby squirmed a bit underneath the gentle pressure of Sienna’s hand. She glanced at Ciel, the brown-skinned girl kneeling right next to her, before looking up at Sienna. Ruby smiled, just a quick flicker across her face, before taking a deep breath.  
  
“Okay, so, I was on my way over here, because it’s been _months_ and _months_ since I’ve gotten to see you. And then…”

*******

Ruby was the merest fraction away from skipping as she walked down the city street. It was going to feel so _good_ to be with Mistress Sienna again. Ruby was already getting turned on (she blushed a bit, thinking of such a naughty phrase), a tingly sensation starting inside of her.  
  
Looking down the street, Ruby saw someone she recognized. _Two_ people she recognized, in fact. Ciel, Mistress Sienna’s newest pets, and-  
  
“PENNY!”  
  
Ruby cheered as she shot forward, leaving a trail of fluttering rose petals behind her. Penny turned, a smile swiftly spreading across her face, right before Ruby crashed into her, wrapping her arms around her friend in a tight hug.  
  
“Ruby!” Penny said, joy filling her voice. “It’s so good to see you again!” She returned the hug, making Ruby’s ribs creak as the synthetic girl squeezed down.  
  
“You too, Penny, you too,” Ruby said excitedly, before looking over Penny’s shoulder. “And, hi, Ciel.”  
  
Ciel nodded back at her, a faint hint of red showing up on her dark cheeks. Ruby wondered what that was about. Well, something for later. For now- _Penny_.  
  
“Penny, how are you doing?” Ruby asked, still hugging Penny. And Penny was still hugging Ruby, the two of them as close together as could be.  
  
“Sen _sa_ tional!” Penny said cheerily. “I just got some upgrades installed. See?” Penny moved Ruby’s hand from her back to her cheek, pressing Ruby’s palm firmly against the side of her head. “My skin is a lot more like a human’s now! And the rest of me has been improved as well!”  
  
Ruby slowly caressed Penny’s cheek, feeling the slight give, the softness, the warmth of Penny’s new skin. She smiled widely as her hand sank down Penny’s face, along her neck, before hitting the collar of her blouse.  
  
“That’s amazing, Penny,” Ruby whispered, awed. “It feels almost like the real thing. And is it all over your body?”  
  
“Yes,” Penny said, beaming proudly. “I can’t show it to you because we’re in public,” and getting some strange looks by the people walking by, not that Ruby cared about _them_ , “but I really do feel like a whole new me! I’ve even had my internals reworked so that I can be more like a human girl!”  
  
Ruby felt a bit of confusion for a second. Then she realized what Penny meant. Ruby blushed, _hard_. Who could have thought that such a sweet, innocent (sexily, _sexily_ built) girl could say something like that!  
  
“Penny!” Ruby hissed, her cheeks burning. Then an idea came to her. She was here. _Ciel_ was here. And for the first time in months, Mistress Sienna was here. “Penny?”

*******

“And that’s why I brought her here,” Ruby finished explaining.  
  
“Hello!” Penny said cheerily, waving at Sienna from behind Ruby and Ciel. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kahn.”  
  
“I feel the same way,” Sienna replied. And that was quite true. Ruby had mentioned Penny just before Sienna had to go back to Menagerie, and Sienna had been intrigued at the idea. “Would you like to join the three of us?”  
  
Sienna didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, she stepped forward and unknowingly imitated Ruby’s gesture, running her hand down the side of Penny’s cheek. She was astonished at how lifelike it was, with almost the correct amount of give and elasticity to it.  
  
“If it’s with Ruby, of course I am,” Penny said promptly. “What are we going to do?”  
  
Sienna had to smile at that. Penny hadn’t guessed yet, even seeing her two friends kneeling in front of Sienna with collars around their necks? Oh, this was going to be too sweet.  
  
“Come with me to the bedroom,” Sienna said, turning on her heel and heading for the room. “All three of you.”  
  
And all three of them followed Sienna. She could tell that both Ciel and Ruby stood up to follow her. _Not_ what Blake and Ilia would have done. Well, there was time for lessons later.  
  
For now, Sienna sat down on her bed, her legs crossed as she looked at the three younger women in front of her. And all three of them looked so tasty. She already knew the charms Ruby and Ciel had, and she was looking forward to adding yet another pet to her collection.  
  
“Start undressing me,” Sienna said calmly, in the complete and certain knowledge that she would be obeyed.  
  
And she was. Instantly, Ruby started stripping her, her small hands fiddling with her clothes. Ruby worked on Sienna’s shirt, baring more and more brown skin. Ciel took a while longer to start, glancing nervously at Penny before she started tugging on Sienna’s skirt. Penny watched the whole thing with a look of acute interest.  
  
Finally, Ciel got Sienna’s skirt off. Her thick cock instantly made an appearance, brushing past Ciel’s hand as Sienna’s stiff rod fell out of her underwear. Sienna groaned in relief. It felt so good to get that out, no longer stifled by all of her clothes.  
  
Both Ruby and Ciel instantly started drooling as Sienna’s shaft was displayed. Their bodies had been well trained on what that meant. Two separate hands wrapped around Sienna’s shaft, pale fingers and dark fingers intertwined.  
  
“How do you have a penis?” Penny asked, tilting her head to the side. “Are you a transwoman?”  
  
“Don’t question it,” Ciel moaned, pressing her face against the stiff, musky cock.  
  
“Yeah, Penny,” Ruby added, pressing her cheek against Ciel’s. “It’s a big, tasty cock. What more do you need?”  
  
Ruby slid down to tend to the bottom of Sienna’s large shaft and her balls. Her tongue flicked out, running all over them. Ciel, meanwhile, tried and go for the gold.  
  
She lifted her head up until her lips were wrapped around the top of Sienna’s cock. Sienna approved of Ciel’s daring. But the real trick would be to see if she could actually go through with it. She had a thick shaft, and Ciel had a slender face, after all.  
  
Ciel started sinking down, inch after inch of Sienna’s shaft disappearing inside of her mouth. Sienna sighed in satisfaction. That felt _nice_. But, even before Ciel reached the halfway point, Sienna started to notice some problems.  
  
Ciel’s pace was slowing down, and Sienna was starting to hear some gagging sounds. Unless Ciel was putting those on for Sienna’s own enjoyment, then Sienna didn’t think that-  
  
Ciel came up off of Sienna’s shaft, coughing and gagging. Sienna sighed in disappointment. It looked like her brown-skinned pet just wasn’t ready for deepthroating quite yet. She’d have to give Ciel some help in the matter. But for now…  
  
“Penny?” Ruby asked, looking up the synthetic girl. “Want to give it a try?”  
  
“Of course, Ruby!” Penny said, giving Ruby an extremely brilliant smile. Sienna could see why Ruby was friends with her. “What should I be doing?”  
  
“Just put your lips right around the tip of the cock,” Ruby said, in between licking Sienna’s balls. She and Ciel moved to the sides, making room for Penny. “Just use your tongue and lips, okay?”  
  
Penny kneeled down right in front of Sienna. Sienna smiled down at her, as Penny rubbed her hands together. Then she leaned forward, opening her mouth. Ruby resumed her duties along Sienna’s balls, while Ciel started licking the sides of Sienna’s shaft.  
  
Sienna watched closely as Penny wrapped her lips around the very top of Sienna’s cock, just like Ciel had done. Then the redhead started sliding forward, slowly going down.  
  
Sienna was shocked at just how good it had felt. She hadn’t had the slightest clue what a robot’s mouth would feel like. But Penny’s tongue was warm, and smooth and wet. Just like a normal mouth. It felt wonderful.  
  
Especially because three different girls were working together to give Sienna a blowjob. That was the kind of service that was impossible to be unsatisfied with. Sienna put her hands behind her and rested her weight on them. This was a truly marvelous feeling.  
  
“How am I doing?” Penny asked, her words clear and unmuffled, despite a third of Sienna’s cock inside her mouth.  
  
“You’re doing a _very_ good job,” Sienna said, nodding approvingly. “You’re doing this in just the right way.”  
  
Penny’s eyes danced, and Sienna could see the corners of her lips curling upward in a smile. And then the suction increased. Penny’s grip on Sienna’s cock became even _tighter_ , somehow. It felt _wonderful_.  
  
Too wonderful to be endured for long, in fact. Sienna groaned, her hands tightening behind her. She was going to cum. Less than five seconds of this stimulation, and Sienna was going to cum. She would have felt embarrassed about it if it wasn’t feeling so good.  
  
Sienna rarely saw a need to worry her pets about her orgasms. Even pets who didn’t know they were pets yet. Sienna started cumming, shooting her semen straight into Penny’s mouth. Penny made an odd note of surprise, a sound that Sienna had never heard a human make before. It was pretty hot.  
  
After the first few spurts of cum, Penny pulled back. Sienna kept on cumming, pumping her semen all over Penny’s face. Penny’s eyes styed wide open, even when a strand of cum landed in one of them.  
  
Sienna sat back, her head pounding. That had been the quickest orgasm of her life. She couldn’t _believe_ how good Penny’s mouth had felt. And the robot hadn’t even gotten halfway down, either!  
  
“Hey, Penny, you did a really good job!” Ruby said, leaving Sienna’s shaft to wrap her arms around Penny and plant a kiss on her cheek.  
  
“Yes,” Ciel agreed, patting Penny on the shoulder. “It was inspiring.”  
  
“Thank you,” Penny said, her voice coming from some speaker that ensured her mouth stayed shut. “But my internal systems can’t handle such a large load of foreign containments. I need to deposit this somewhere.”  
  
Sienna blinked, and missed Ruby moving. In one instant, Ruby was still hugging Penny. In the next, she had her open mouth pressed against the gynoid’s.  
  
Sienna craned her head to watch Penny and Ruby kiss. She could just see a hint of the cum Penny was pushing into Ruby’s mouth. Her pet was swallowing all of it, taking the entire load down her throat. Sienna was proud of her, though not enough to let Ruby get out of the punishment that was coming for her.  
  
“Ah,” Ciel said, so quietly that Sienna almost didn’t hear her.  
  
Sienna glanced at the younger girl. Ciel was pouting slightly as she watched Penny and Ruby kiss. The way her tongue flickered out to run along her lips showed just what Ciel thought she was missing. Well, Sienna had a perfect way to take Ciel’s mind off of things.  
  
Sienna reached down and pulled Ciel up onto her lap, her arms easily bearing the strain. Ciel squeaked a bit as she was sat down on Sienna’s thighs, her back pressed against Sienna’s bare front. And her own thighs wrapped around Sienna’s cock. The Faunus woman’s thick, hard shaft poked up from in between Ciel’s brown, bare thighs. Sienna loved the warmth she was feeling.  
  
“I know how hard it must have been for you,” Sienna whispered into Ciel’s ear as the girl squirmed. “Having to go all these months without me around to satisfy you.” Sienna’s hands were wandering over Ciel’s body, teasing and playing with her young flesh.  
  
Ciel didn’t respond. Not with words, at least. She made some very cute sounds as Sienna’s hands played with her body. Sienna was already rock hard, but even if she hadn’t been, then Ciel’s reactions would have gotten her ready.  
  
Ciel’s clothing never stood a chance. Her skirt was thrown to the ground, leaving Ciel in a pair of blue and white panties that contrasted nicely with her brown skin. And, for that matter, Sienna’s brown cock, poking up between Ciel’s thighs. Then Sienna went to work on Ciel’s shirt.  
  
That, she just unbuttoned, letting the two halves of it fall away, to reveal Ciel’s torso. The edges of her shirt just barely covered Ciel’s outer breasts. The bra, though, had to go. With a single flick, Sienna snaked it off of Ciel’s body and sent it to a corner of the room.  
  
And now Sienna could look over Ciel’s shoulder, down her shirt. And she _liked_ what she saw. Modestly sized breasts, smooth, flawless skin, and a flat stomach, leading down to Ciel’s cute panties. Sienna thought everybody should get to see what she could see. Everyone in this room, at least. Sienna wasn’t going to share her treasures with just _anybody_ , after all.  
  
“Now then girls,” Sienna said, drawing Penny’s and Ruby’s attention. The two of them slowly stopped kissing, though they kept on holding hands as they looked at Sienna and Ciel. “I want you to watch closely.” She leered at Penny. “I’m sure this will be very educational for you.”  
  
“No…” Ciel muttered, sounding embarrassed and turned on. Sienna grinned. She could tell when no meant ‘no’, and when no meant ‘I want this and could never do it on my own’. And the wetness soaking through Ciel’s panties was so obviously the second. “Mistress-!”  
  
Sienna kissed Ciel. Ciel stiffened in Sienna’s grip, and then relaxed, like every bone in her body was melting. Sienna pulled Ciel’s panties to the side, revealing the brown-skinned girl’s smoothly shaved, soaking wet pussy.  
  
Sienna grabbed Ciel’s legs and lifted them up and up, until Ciel was stretching as much as she could. Then, once Ciel had grabbed her own legs to keep herself presenting, Sienna started lifting Ciel up into the air.  
  
“Wow,” Ruby softly whispered, pressed up close against Penny. “Doesn’t that look hot, Penny?”  
  
“Oh, yes!” Penny said, nodding enthusiastically. “Are you having fun, Ciel?”  
  
Sienna saw Ciel open her mouth to say something. _What_ she was going to say was left a mystery, though. Sienna had started lowering Ciel down, straight onto her dick. Ciel’s reply was nothing more than a moan, as her pussy was filled up with Sienna’s cock.  
  
Sienna sighed in happiness. It had been too long since she got a teenager’s pussy wrapped around her dick. It was one of the best feelings in the world, feeling that tight, hot wetness wrapped around her from base to tip.  
  
“Good,” Sienna said, stroking Ciel’s short hair. “You’re still as nice and tight as when I last fucked you. You should be proud of well you’ve kept yourself in shape for me.”  
  
“I’m tighter,” Ruby grumbled.  
  
Then she squeaked loudly. Penny had just reached behind her to grope her rear.  
  
“I don’t, Ruby,” Penny said thoughtfully. “I think you and Ciel are equally tight.”  
  
Sienna had to laugh at the look on Ruby’s face. Who would have expected that from such an innocent-seeming girl? And she would certainly keep that in mind for the future.  
  
But right now, Sienna was in the mood to _fuck_ Ciel. It already felt nice, to have the tight, wet cunt wrapped around her shaft. But actually _fucking_ Ciel would have to feel so much better.  
  
Sienna started lifting Ciel up and down along her shaft, making the teenage girl bounce as she rode the older woman’s cock. Ciel moaned, sounding very slutty as she got fucked in front of Ruby and Penny.  
  
“Oh my,” Penny said. “She’s moving so _fast_.”  
  
“I know,” Ruby said dreamily. “The way Mistress Sienna can fuck you… I remember the first time. She was _asleep_ and she still made me into a mess from how hard she was fucking me.” She pressed her cheek against Penny’s. “You’ll see how good it feel when it’s your turn, Penny.”  
  
“I’m looking forward to it!” Penny said cheerily. “She looks so pretty, doing that!”  
  
Sienna was watching the two of them intently. It was so _fun_ to watch the two of them together. It was always like that, Sienna had to admit. Blake and Ilia were so much better together then, say, Ilia and Yang, solely because of how the two of them could bounce off of each other.  
  
And now Penny was looking down at Ruby’s crotch. She was noticing what Sienna had already seen. The little red reaper was masturbating, her hand underneath her skirt and pressing against her crotch. It was such a pretty sight, and Penny obviously thought so as well.  
  
Sienna bit her lip as Penny crawled behind Ruby and wrapped her arms around her. Ruby jumped up in the air a bit, before looking over her shoulder. Even from on the bed, Sienna could see the brilliant smile Penny gave Ruby. It was really sweet. Even sweeter was what Penny was doing.  
  
“Penny!” Ruby gasped, as Penny’s hands slid over her own. “What are you-ohhhhh.”  
  
Sienna felt just a bit jealous for someone else making one of her pets sound like that. So she fucked Ciel even harder. And boy, did Ciel like that.  
  
“More, please,” Ciel moaned, throwing her head back against Sienna’s chest. “Please, you’re making me feel so good!”  
  
That wasn’t the kind of request Sienna could refuse. She fucked Ciel as hard as she could, lifting the slight girl up and down her large shaft again and again, and making herself feel _wonderful_ as she did so. And she still had the time to look over at Penny and Ruby.  
  
“Slower, Penny,” Ruby gasped. “Not so rough!”  
  
“That’s right,” Sienna chimed in. “Make sure she’s soaking wet before you start pounding her.”  
  
Penny had taken over Ruby’s masturbation. Sienna couldn’t see exactly what she was doing, since Ruby’s skirt blocked the view. But she knew _all about_ the female anatomy. And Penny was an eager student.  
  
As Sienna and Ruby walked her through how to stimulate Ruby, Ruby started enjoying it more and more. Soon, she was collapsed backwards, only kept up by Penny’s arms. Sienna watched intently as Ruby’s hips bucked back and forth. It was amazing how quickly Penny could learn how to stimulate another girl’s crotch. Sienna had known some men who _never_ learned.  
  
Ruby’s orgasm was extremely obvious. She apparently didn’t see any reason to stifle herself. Her moans were so loud that Sienna’s ears twitched backward. Well, Sienna supposed it was a good thing she was enjoying herself. There was still the matter of punishment, after all.  
  
Ciel was cumming as well. She was a lot quieter than Ruby. Sienna could still tell, by how tightly Ciel’s pussy was clamping down, all of a sudden. The muscles behind her pussy were squeezing down, stimulating Sienna’s cock beyond all belief.  
  
Sienna was on a lot shorter fuse than she had been for a while. There just hadn’t been the chance to fully indulge her love of cute teen girls during the trip. She had been forced to spend a lot of time thinking about her collection, and how she wasn’t able to touch a single one of them. Sienna had a _lot_ of built-up sexual energy to get rid of. And a lot of cum to pump into young, beautiful bodies.  
  
And now it was Ciel’s turn to get some of that. Sienna let Ciel settle down on her lap, still impaled on Sienna’s cock. Sienna sighed, feeling the churning in her balls. It would feel _so_ good to unload herself. Especially in someone as cute as Ciel.  
  
Sienna could feel herself painting Ciel’s pussy white. Ciel groaned, her voice sounding ragged as Sienna pumped shot after shot of semen into her. Ciel’s hands fell, and so did her legs, leaving her completely on Sienna’s lap.  
  
Sienna only rested for a few seconds once she came. There was still _so_ much more she wanted to do. She lifted Ciel off of her, ignoring the faint whine the young girl made as she was pulled off of Sienna’s thick, still-hard shaft.  
  
Sienna laid Ciel down on the bed, facing away from Ruby and Penny. Then Sienna grabbed one smooth thigh and lifted it up, showing the thick trail of semen trickling out of Ciel’s pussy. Both Ruby and Penny made soft noises, seeing how their friend had been so thoroughly claimed.  
  
Ruby’s sound was one of lust and need. Penny, on the other hand, was of shock. Sienna thought that this was the first time that the gynoid had ever seen someone getting a creampie. Ever, possibly, and not just in person. Penny _did_ seem fairly innocent, after all.  
  
“See, Penny?” Sienna asked, running her hand over Ciel’s thigh and feeling the trembling muscles. “I can make you feel this good, too.”  
  
“You mean I’m next?” Penny asked eagerly. “Sen _sa_ tional!” She got to her feet, bringing Ruby up with her.  
  
“Nuh- no fair,” Ruby said, barely able to form the words as she came again. “Don’t I get a turn?” Her head bounced off of Penny’s chest as she squeaked, her hips twitching back and forth.  
  
“Oh, I’ll deal with you later,” Sienna said, smiling widely “I have to do _something_ to the girl who brought a friend over without asking me, after all. “  
  
Ruby whimpered, seeing something in Sienna’s eyes. But she nodded. And was left to stand on her own power as Penny skipped over in front of Sienna.  
  
Sienna stared down at the cheerful, redheaded robot. This was either going to be _very_ enjoyable or _very_ painful. There wasn’t going to be any in between.  
  
First things first, Sienna had to undress Penny. Sure, Penny could have done that herself, but Sienna wanted to take a special level of care with the newest item in her collection.  
  
“What should I be doing?” Penny asked as Sienna started unbuttoning Penny’s off-white shirt.  
  
“Nothing,” Sienna replied, lifting the blouse up off of Penny’s body. The gynoid helpfully lifted her arms. “You’re doing fine, just the way you are.”  
  
Penny smiled widely at that. And then Sienna smiled widely, as she got Penny’s skirt off of her, leaving the robot in just her underwear.  
  
Penny was shockingly cute. Her freckles continued down the rest of her body, petering out just below her perfectly formed breasts. And the realistic skin covered all of her body that Sienna could see. And it was still just as soft and warm to the touch. Yeah, Sienna was certain she was going to enjoy this, now.  
  
Sienna slid Penny’s underwear off and nodded in approval. She had no idea how much enjoyment Penny’s designers had gotten out of giving her a realistic looking pussy, but Sienna appreciated their hard work. Especially whatever they had done to get her wet to the touch. Sienna’s probing finger came away glistening, and Penny made a soft, sweet sound.  
  
Sienna drew Penny into a kiss. She had to lower herself a bit, and Penny had to stand in her toes, but they made it work. Sienna grabbed Penny’s rear, slowly kneading the surprisingly soft flesh. Then she let her hands wander over the rest of Penny’s body. Soon, Penny was moaning and writhing in Sienna’s grasp, just like a real girl.  
  
Sienna kissed her way down Penny’s body. Penny giggled and cooed as Sienna worked her way down. Sienna didn’t stop until she arrived at Penny’s pussy. And what a sight it was.  
  
Penny was already aroused, leaking arousal in shiny streaks running down her thighs. Sienna pressed her nose and mouth against Penny’s crotch and breathed in deep. Penny’s scent was _odd_. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t like what an aroused woman should smell like. It smelled artificial. Sienna supposed smell would be one of the least important senses to fool for a team of human designers.  
  
There was nothing wrong with Penny’s taste, though. Sienna ran her tongue along the gynoid’s lower lips. Penny gasped, and Sienna could see, out of the corners of her eyes, Penny’s hands moving in to grab her before stopping. Good, that was smart of her.  
  
Sienna knew how to eat out another woman. She used all of her skills on Penny, her lips and tongue and fingers working together to make the artificial girl feel just as good as any other woman Sienna turned her attentions to. And it was obvious that it was working.  
  
Penny steadily grew wetter and wetter, coating Sienna’s tongue in her juices. Sienna paused for a moment, considering the flavor. Unlike her smell, Penny’s arousal was much more natural tasting. Though still slightly _off_. It was still enjoyable, however.  
  
“It’s feeling really good, Ms. Kahn,” Penny said in a high-pitched, trembling voice. Sienna grinned internally. That was _just_ what she wanted to hear. “I’ve, I’ve never felt anything like this!”  
  
Sienna found that she couldn’t tell how close Penny was to cumming. Too many of the usual signs weren’t there, hidden by her synthetic nature. But that wouldn’t stop Sienna. Far from it.  
  
Sienna speared her tongue as far inside Penny as she could, rubbing Penny’s clitoris with one finger. And that did the trick.  
  
Penny gasped, her hips jerking forward to grind against Sienna’s face. Even more arousal came squirting out, covering Sienna’s lower face. And, above all, Sienna could hear the sweet sounds of Penny’s orgasm, the redheaded girl gasping and moaning.  
  
And now that Sienna had made Penny feel good, it was time for Penny to return the favor. Sienna stood up to her full height. Her cock rubbed against Penny’s stomach, making the synthetic skin indent slightly.  
  
Sienna sat down on her bed again, drawing Penny with her. Penny squeaked as she saddled Sienna’s lap, Sienna’s shaft already pressing against her folds. They were still so wet, Sienna didn’t see any reason to wait. She used her grip on Penny’s hips to pull down.  
  
“Oh!” Sienna moaned, her eyes widening in shock. That was _tight_!  
  
Sienna wasn’t certain if she had ever experienced a tighter pussy. Penny was really squeezing down on her shaft. And Sienna didn’t think that Penny was ever going to get looser. She was going to stay this tight for good.  
  
And Sienna decided she liked that. Sure, she wouldn’t ever be able to fuck Penny as quickly as her other girls, but there was really something to be said for such a tight, _tight_ grip. It felt wonderful, and was just as wet as a pussy should be. And actually a bit warmer, as well.  
  
Sienna swung around, putting Penny on her back. Penny squeaked, looking into Sienna’s eyes with an excited expression. The way she was squeezing down around Sienna felt _wonderful_. Her boobs, on the other hand, didn’t have quite the right amount of jiggle to them. Oh well, Sienna supposed she couldn’t have everything. And what she _did_ have was quite enough, really.  
  
Sienna slowly increased the speed of her thrusts, until she was moving in and out of Penny as quickly as she could. It was still slow compared to what she could get up to with one of her other girls, but it felt _wonderful_ nonetheless. And Penny was feeling just as good.  
  
On either side of her, Sienna could feel Penny’s legs lifting up to wrap themselves around the small of Sienna’s back. And Penny’s hands were squeezing down on Sienna’s shoulders. And, oddly enough, it wasn’t the hardest Sienna had ever been squeezed. It wasn’t even the hardest she had ever been squeezed by a lover.  
  
“Oh!” Penny moaned, her wide green eyes staring upward. “I’m feeling something new!”  
  
“Really?” Ruby chimed in, lifting her head from Ciel’s crotch. Her lips were stained with white. “What are you feeling, Penny?”  
  
“It feels all tingly inside of me!” Penny moaned, switching her gaze from Sienna to Ruby and back again. “It’s like electricity is running through me! Oh, ma’am!” Penny moaned, looking into Sienna’s eyes.  
  
Sienna briefly wondered what it felt like to a robot when it, she, got turned on. Good, obviously. But right now, Sienna was more worried about _her_ arousal, about the pulsing, aching need inside of her as she thrust into Penny’s tight cunt over and over again. She _needed_ to fuck the artificial redhead, she needed it so bad. Sienna couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to.  
  
Sienna moaned as she hilted herself inside Penny, thrusting her cock as far forward as she could. It felt _glorious_ and Sienna panted for breath as she felt her orgasm once again welling up inside of her. She stared down into Penny’s eyes, watching the gynoid as she got her very first cumshot.  
  
Penny’s eyes grew wider than was humanly possible as Sienna came inside her. Her lips drew apart, forming an O. And then, impossibly, Penny got _tighter_ around Sienna. She squeezed down, clenching like a vise. Sienna groaned, the pressure, the stimulation more than anything else she had ever felt.  
  
She kept on cumming, pumping more and more semen inside of Penny. It was a wonderful orgasm, as she unloaded inside of the girl. Jet after jet, filling Penny up. It was almost too much for Sienna.  
  
It _was_ too much for Penny. All of a sudden, Penny _froze_. Sienna couldn’t see the slightest sign of movement. A sudden sense of dread crept over her, mingling strangely with the arousal that was still pulsing in Sienna’s veins.  
  
“Penny?” Sienna asked, tapping the side of Penny’s cheek. “Are you alright?”  
  
“What happened?” Ciel asked, lifting herself up off of the floor and dislodging Ruby. She leaned on the edge of the bed and looked down at Penny. Sienna glanced up at her, not used to feeling or showing this level of discomfort or worry in front of her pets. “Oh,” Ciel said, in a calm voice. “She’s just rebooting.”  
  
“Rebooting?” Sienna asked carefully, pulling herself out of Penny’s pussy. It was still tremendously tight, even with the lubrication of cum and arousal.  
  
“Yes,” Ciel said, her tone and dictation slipping back into her usual clipped, level voice. “After an intense emotional or physical experience like an orgasm, Penny Polendina’s CPU can require up to five minutes before it reboots itself. She is in no danger, and there is nothing we can do to speed the process with the computers available here.”  
  
It was quite cute to see Ciel talking like that when all she was wearing was an unbuttoned blouse. Her arms held behind her back, her shoulders squared, her legs spread. Sienna had to smile at the sight. Then, reassured that nothing was wrong, her gaze fell to Ruby, who was standing right next to Ciel.  
  
“Is it my turn?” Ruby asked, looking up into Sienna’s predatory gaze.

*******

In one moment, Penny was not aware. The next, she _was_. Her internal clock told her that three minutes and fifty-seven seconds had passed since she had automatically shut herself down. And her external sensors told her that she was still in the same location and position that she was last aware of.  
  
Lifting her head, Penny looked around her. She was feeling _wonderful_ , though the intensity of the sensations wasn’t so strong that she was at risk of emotional instability anymore. Penny hoped she would get to feel like this again soon.  
  
But she would obviously have to wait for a bit. Ms. Kahn was busy with Ruby (and Penny felt herself go funny at the thought of her best friend) and Ciel. All three of them looked like they were having an excellent time, and Penny was happy for them.  
  
Ciel and Ruby were laying on top of each other, looking into each other’s faces. There was obviously no way for Penny to join them, since her weight was far too much for either to support. Especially Ruby, since she was underneath Ciel.  
  
Ms. Kahn was thrusting into both of them, inserting her penis into the vagina of each girl for several thrusts before withdrawing and doing the same to the other girl. And then she would repeat herself. It looked _wonderful_ and Penny hoped her friends were enjoying themselves as much as she had.  
  
Although it seemed that Ruby was only happy when she was the one getting filled. It was sad that she couldn’t be happy for Ciel when it was her turn to get entered. Penny hoped that she could help Ruby with that sense of disappointment.  
  
“I’m going to cum, girls,” Ms. Kahn said, leaning over both of them with a wide, tooth-filled smile. “Which one is going to get lucky?”  
  
“Me!” Both Ruby and Ciel said immediately.  
  
“Ciel, then,” Ms. Kahn said, cutting through the begging both of Penny’s friends had started to do.  
  
Even from her spot on the bed, Penny could see how Ruby’s face crumpled in sadness and how widely Ciel smiled. Penny didn’t think she had _ever_ seen Ciel smile that widely before. It was a very unusual expression on her.  
  
Penny couldn’t see Ms. Kahn entering Ciel one last time. But she could see the effect Ms. Kahn’s orgasm had on her dark-skinned friend. Ciel’s eyes got _very_ wide, and a look of pure bliss spread across her face. Penny saved that expression to her memory, to remember when Ciel started getting bossy about the schedule she had drawn up. It would remind her of what her friend could look like.  
  
“Now, Ruby,” Ms. Kahn said, sliding a smiling Ciel off of Ruby and onto the floor, “you’ve been a bad girl for bringing over _another_ uninvited guest. Even if she is a cutie.” Ms. Kahn looked up at Penny and smiled. Penny beamed back. “I’m going to have to punish you for this, you realize.”  
  
Ruby looked down, twining her fingers together. Penny hoped that it wasn’t a _bad_ punishment. She didn’t think she could stand to see her best friend hurt. Not even by Ms. Kahn.  
  
“I’m sorry?” Ruby said, glancing up at Ms. Kahn.  
  
Ms. Kahn just chuckled, a smoky sound that sent a thrill through Penny for some reason. And it wasn’t even directed at her! Ms. Kahn ran her hand down Ruby’s back, before grabbing her bottom. Ruby got the most peculiar look on her face as the older Faunus started playing with her.  
  
“I’ll fuck you,” Ms. Kahn said, leaning in close to Ruby and whispering softly enough that Penny had to increase her aural sensitivity to pick up the words. “But it won’t be in your pussy.”  
  
Ruby’s expression got even more peculiar as Ms. Kahn said that. But Penny thought Ruby also looked rather excited. It was a strange mix, and Penny decided to ask Ruby about it later.  
  
Penny got off of the bed and walked over to the three other women. Ciel was still blissfully smiling at the ceiling, so Penny concentrated on Ruby and Ms. Kahn. The two of them looked like they were having fun. Ms. Kahn, especially.  
  
Her large penis had been inserted into Ruby’s anus. And Ruby seemed to be enjoying it. Her front was pressed against the floor, and she was clutching at it, her wide, silver eyes staring at Penny as Ms. Kahn pushed herself in and out of her rear.  
  
“How does it feel, Ruby?” Penny asked, squatting down in front of Ruby.  
  
“G-goouh,” Ruby moaned. “Ah, oh, Peeeee-!”  
  
Penny wasn’t able to understand what her friend was trying to say. And that was sad. On the other hand, it was strangely interesting to watch Ms. Kahn. The sensation was similar to when Ciel and Ruby wrapped their mouths around her penis, or when Penny had started touching Ruby’s crotch.  
  
Penny decided that this warranted further study. And that she should start by closely watching Ruby’s face and how Ms. Kahn’s penis slid in and out of Ruby.  
  
Penny did just that for five minutes, recording every second of it. She wondered if she should ask Ruby to help the review the video and audio feed later, in case Ruby had anything she would like to say about it. And if not, if Ruby would like to do something else that meant the two of them could spend time together.  
  
She would also have to ask about the new position Ms. Kahn moved Ruby into. The older woman dragged Ruby up, putting her in a headlock as she continued to slide in and out of Ruby’s anus. Ruby had an extremely interesting look on her face, one that Penny thought she would like to see on her friend again.  
  
Ruby seemed to be enjoying herself. From this new position, Penny could look at Ruby’s crotch, and see the large amounts of female arousal that were coming out from her labia. Penny was glad to see that. Penny was happy for anything that made her friend feel good.  
  
“You better be learning your lesson,” Ms. Kahn whispered into Ruby’s ear, but not so quietly that Penny couldn’t hear.  
  
Six minutes and fifteen seconds after Ms. Kahn inserted herself into Ruby, both of them groaned. Penny saw that more semen was flowing out of Ruby’s ass, bubbling up around Ms. Kahn’s penis. It was obvious that Ms. Kahn had just cum, and Penny hoped that Ruby did as well. Even if she was being punished, Penny thought her friend’s happiness took higher precedence.  
  
From the way Ruby slumped forward, her eyes closing and her limbs hanging limply, _whatever_ she felt was so intense that it knocked her out. But she was also smiling, so Penny decided that it had gone well. She hoped Ruby would wake up soon so that Penny could ask her all about what had happened to her.  
  
“That felt good,” Ms. Kahn said in a satisfied voice. “But I need to clean myself up.” She pulled Ruby off of her, a thick stream of semen flowing out of Ruby as she did so. “Ciel, you’ll help me clean up.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am!” Ciel squeaked, jumping to her feet. Penny had barely even been aware that the brown-skinned girl was awake.  
  
Ciel looked quite eager to help Ms. Kahn. And also somewhat embarrassed. Penny made a mental note to ask Ciel about the mixture of the two emotions at a later time. She was sure her friend would have a lot to tell her about that.  
  
Ms. Kahn picked Ciel up, in what was called a bridal carry. The two of them stepped into the adjoining bathroom. The door closed, not that Penny couldn’t still hear the sounds from the other side. It sounded like Ms. Kahn was taking a shower. And Penny thought that Ciel would be doing a lot more than just washing the older woman’s back.  
  
And, more importantly, it left Penny alone with Ruby. _Ex_ cellent! Penny picked Ruby up and put her in Ms. Kahn’s bed.  
  
“Ruby?” Penny asked, looking down at her friend. “How are you feeling?”  
  
Ruby made an indecipherable sound and put a thumb up. Penny nodded, resting her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. It felt so _nice_ to touch her like this.  
  
“And thank you so much for bringing me here,” Penny added, running her hand back and forth along Ruby’s shoulder. “I never imagined that this could feel so good!”  
  
Ruby’s lips twitched upward in a brief smile. Penny started a bit as she felt Ruby grab the hand on her shoulder, in a light grip. It felt nice to hold hands with Ruby.  
  
“And how did the penetration of your anus and colon feel?” Penny asked.  
  
There was a pause for a few seconds while Ruby cracked an eye open to look up at Penny. Penny looked down at her in return. Then Ruby grinned sheepishly and lifted two thumbs up.  
  
Penny was glad that Ruby felt so good from that. Of course, Penny wanted her friend to feel as good as possible. And a penis had been what made Ruby feel so _wonderful_. And Penny’s chassis was _very_ customizable.  
  
That was something to think about.


End file.
